Back Turn the Time
by Park hana
Summary: Kyuteuk brothership..gara-gara Donghae,Kyuhyun jadi demam. apa yg harus Hae lakukan?
1. Chapter 1

**Back Turn the Time**

**Cast: leeteuk,Kyuhyun,Donghae**

**Other cast : Superjunior member**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Brothership/family/angst/hurt**

"Hyung!" namja berambut ikal itu berteriak pada hyung nya kesal, ia mempoutkan bibirnya sambil melipat kedua tangan nya berdiri di depan pintu. Sang hyung itu hanya memandang kebingungan wajah dongsaeng nya

"waeyo, Kyuhyun-ah?" ucap Leeteuk san kakak dengan nada lembut. Ia sudah biasa menghadapi sikap dongsaeng nya yg evil itu. kadang ia berfikir apakah benar Kyuhyun adik kandung nya? Mengingat sifat Kyu yang nakal. Meski begitu Leeteuk tetap menyayanginya

"kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu dari tadi, ku kira kau meninggalkan ku sendirian"

Ternyata Kyuhyun merasa ketakutan di tinggal oleh Leeteuk "aku membeli bahan untuk makan malam, tadi nya aku mau memberitahumu tapi kau tidur" Leeteuk melepas sepatu nya dan merangkul Kyuhyun untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

"aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu" imbuh Leeteuk. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti.

Kyuhyun—namja yang masih bersetatus SMA itu, memang tidak bisa lepas dari Leeteuk sejak kecil Leeteuk selalu memanjakannya dan mengajaknya kemana pun ia pergi. Kedua orang tua mereka telah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu, Leeteuk merupakan orang tua dan kakak bagi Kyuhyun. Hanya Leeteuk yg Kyuhyun punya begitupun sebalik nya.

"mau masak apa hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun yang hanya memandangi hyung nya memasak, ia menopang dagunya dan menatap punggung Leeteuk "jangan bilang kau masak ramen, aku tidak akan memakannya"

"hahaha tidak.. aku memasak sup daging untuk mu. Tunggulah sebentar lagi ya"

"aku lapar" ucapnya manja dengan nada yg di buat-buat.

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan Dongsaeng nya. Setelah dinyatakan matang, Leeteuk segera menaruh panci sup itu di meja "masih panas loh Kyu"

"arra, hyung!"

Kyuhyun menyendok sup itu kedalam mangkuk nya begitupun Leeteuk. Kyuhyun makan dengan diam karena ia mau berkonsentrasi merasakan masakan hyung nya. Leeteuk hanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

Wajah Kyuhyun dengan nya tidak begitu mirip,Leeteuk berfikir mungkin Kyuhyun tertukar di rumah sakit. Memikirkan itu Leeteuk menjadi senyum-senyum sendiri, candaannya itu lumayan lucu baginya. Kyuhyun adiknya meskipun sifatnya kadang menjengkelkan

"kenapa menatap ku seperti itu?' tanya Kyuhyun yang merasa di perhatikan oleh Leeteuk "aku memang tampan kok hyung, jadi jangan terpana begitu"

"huh! Dasar kau ini" Leeteuk mulai memakan makanannya.

"hyung" Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan "belakangan ini kau terlalu sibuk kuliah dan kerja part time, bukankah kau sudah bisa menangani perusahaan ayah"

"aku belum mampu memimpin Kyu, kalau aku mengurus perusahaan ayah bagaimana dengan kuliah ku? lalu bagaimana juga dengan mu? Kerja part time itu waktunya itu lebih flexible jadi aku bisa mengurusmu"

"aku sudah dewasa hyung"

"tadi kau berteriak mencariku kan? apa itu bisa di sebut dewasa heh?" Leeteuk memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan sendok

Kyuhyun meringispelan "itu kan karena aku takut kalau kau meninggalkan ku" belanya "aku harap hyung tidak terlalu lelah,hyung terlihat kurus dan pucat"

"aku tidak apa-apa tenanglah"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, dan mereka berdua melanjutkan makan malam sambil menceritakan kegiatan yg mereka lakukan hari ini

* * *

"ck" Kyuhyun berdecak pelan sambil menopang dagu di meja nya. Namja itu sedang mendengarkan penjelasan sang guru yang menurutnya membosan kan.

"ceritakan tentang salah satu anggota kalian, entah itu, ayah, ibu atau kakak kalian. Cerita yang paling bagus dan menyentuh akan di ikutkan dalam lomba pentas antar sekolah" jelas seonsangnim

Murid-murid seisi kelas bergemuruh, mereka bingung harus bercerita apa. Sedang kan Kyuhyun hanya menatap keluar jendela memandangi langit-langit tanpa memikirkan tugas yg di berikan gurunya.

Satu persatu temannya menceritakan tentang keluarga nya, hanya kyuhyun yang belum "Kyuhyun!" perintah sang guru tegas "maju kedepan dan ceritakan tentang keluargamu"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, ia berdiri dan maju kedepan. Teman-temannya menatapnya dengan tidak sabar. Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebentar lalu mulai bercerita "keluarga ku hanyalah terdiri dari aku dan hyung ku saja, kedua orang tua ku meninggal sejak aku kecil dan sekarang yg ada di ingatan ku hanyalah hyung ku, dialah orang tua bagiku. Aku dan dia memiliki sifat yg berbeda, hyung ku itu lembut, baik hati, dia seperti malaikat yg dikirim oleh Tuhan untuk melindungi ku. sedangkan aku.. yah seperti yg kalian tahu"

Teman-temanya mengangguk begitupun dengan seonsangnim yg membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun

"dia adalah orang yg ku hormati, aku menyayangi nya dialah satu-satunya bagiku begitupun sebaliknya. Aku tidak butuh apapun, asalkan ada dia itu sudah cukup. Kelak aku akan membalas kebaikannya. Aku belum mengatakan ini kepada hyung ku"

Kyuhyun mengambil jeda sebentar

"apakah kalian tahu? Aku sangat bersyukur Tuhan memberikan hyung sepertinya, aku tidak akan melukainya sedikit pun"

Sepi...

Prok! Prok! Prok!

Kyuhyun menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya, ia tidak mengarang cerita seperti yg lain. itu berasal dari hatinya. Seonsangnim pun ikut terharu oleh cerita Kyuhyun dan akhirnya dialah yg terpilih untuk mengikuti pentas antar sekolah.

* * *

"kau akan datang kan hyung?"

"tentu saja aku datang, aku ingin mendengar mu bernyanyi"

Kyuhyun menceritkan tentang lomba yang melibatkan dirinya. Kyuhyun akan mengikuti pentas untuk kategori musik, gurunya yakin kalau Kyuhyun bisa mendalami lagu yg akan di lakukan "lalu lagu apa yang akan kau pilih? Dan latihannya?"

"aku akan di latih oleh Sunbaeku yg berkepala besar. Dan aku akan menyanyikan lagu yg berjudul 'Hope is a Dream that Doesn't Sleep' "

"wow.. okeh aku akan datang! Semangat Kyuhyun.

**Kyuhyun pov**

Teuki hyung terlihat senang ketika aku mengatakan akan ikut pentas, wajah nya bersinar lebih terang.

Dan sekarang aku sedang berlatih bersama Yesung sunbae. Namja itu lebih pendek dariku tapi kemampuannya dalam bernyanyi lebih bagus dari tinggi tubuhnya. Okey berhenti bercanda.

"coba nyanyikan bait pertama"

Aku menurut dan menyanyikannya

"ulang!" perintah nya. Ish! Kalau bukan untuk menyenangkan hati Teuki hyung aku tidak akan mau di latih oleh sunbae yg tingginya aja di bawah ku. "hyung mu akan kecewa jika kau bernyanyi seperti ini"

Benar juga "bagaimana kau tahu?"

"aku bukan namja pabbo seperti mu"

"menyebalkan" dasar kepala besar. Pasti ia tahu dari para seonsaeng dan murid-murid di sini

"ayo lanjutkan"

"ne!" balasku berteriak.

"bagaimana latihannya?" tanya Teuki hyung yg duduk di sofa bersamaku. Ia mengamati wajah ku yang lesu.

"menyebalkan!" jawab ku. sudah hampir seminggu lebih aku di latih oleh Yesung hyung meski aku dan dia menjadi dekat tapi dia tetap saja menyebalkan. Teuki hyung hanya terkekeh

Ia mendekatkan tubuh nya ke tubuh ku dan perlahan ia memeluk ku erat "kau kenapa hyung?"

Teuki hyung menggeleng pelan "hanya ingin memeluk mu"

Aku membiarkanya memeluk ku, mungkin ia sedang lelah dan butuh sesorang untuk bersandar. Aku tidak akan memaksa nya untuk bercerita kalau ia tidak mau bercerita.

"Kyu"

Aku menoleh kearah nya. tubuhnya yg dekat membuat ku bisa melihat wajahnya yg pucat, apa dia sakit?

Mendadak perasaan ku jadi tidak enak "waeyo hyung?"

"ani..hanya ingin memanggil mu saja. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa mu Kyu"

Dia sedang mengigau atau apa. "aku akan datang saat pentas" lanjutnya.

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi suara yang keluar dari mulutnya, beban tubuh ku semakin berat dan bisa kurasakan nafas nya naik turun dnegan teratur

Teuki hyung tertidur

"huh Teuki hyung kau berat tau" aku tidak mau mengambil resiko hyung ku itu sakit karena tidur di ruang tengah. aku pun menggendong nya, memang agak berat sih tapi tidak masalah buat ku.

Perlahan aku merebahkan tubuh nya di kasur dan menyelimutinya, setelah yakin bahwa ia tidur dengan nyaman barulah aku pergi kekamar ku. besok adalah hari dimana aku pentas, dan semoga besok menjadi hari yang baik untuk ku dan juga Teuki hyung.

**Kyuhyun pov end**

* * *

"kau siap Kyuhyun" ucap nya sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan. Namja yang dikenal memiliki suara emas itu sudah melatih Kyuhyun berhari-hari. Ia ingin memastikan Kyuhyun tidak gugup "aku sudah mengajari yang ku bisa sekarang semua tergantung padamu"

"aku tahu Yesung hyung" balas Kyuhyun. Ia mengatur nafas dan suaranya sambil sesekali mengintip ke arah penonton. "mana Teuki hyung?" bisiknya

Yesung melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang gelisah "tenang lah, hyung mu akan datang. Percayalah padanya dan tampilkan yang terbaik di panggung"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Sebentar lagi adalah gilirannya tampil.

Tirai panggung terbuka perlahan dan Kyuhyun sudah berdiri tegap sambil memegang mic nya. Ia memberi hormat lalu memberi salam kepada penonton. Mata Kyuhyun mencari sosok hyung nya yang belum kelihatan,tapi dengan begitu banyak orang Kyuhyun sadar akan susah menemukan hyung nya. Ia yakin Leeteuk menontonnya.

Kyuhyun mulai menyanyi, penonton yang hadir langsung diam menikmati suara Kyuhyun yang merdu bahkan Yesung saja sampai memejamkan matanya menikmati suara indah Kyuhyun

Trtt trttt

Yesung yg sedang memegang tas milik Kyuhyun merasa ada sesuatu yg bergetar. Mungkin HP? Yesung merogoh tas Kyuhyun dan menemukan HP Kyuhyun yang bergetar. Yesung menyipitkan matanya ketika nama 'Teuki hyung' terpampang. Berarti Leeteuk tidak ada di tempat ini? Yesung segera menjawab panggilan itu "Leeteuk-ssi?"

Prok prok!

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega ketika selesai bernyanyi, ia tidak menyangka mendapat sambutan yang luar biasa seperti ini. Setelah memebri hormat, Kyuhyun kembali ke backstage.

"Yesung Hyung!" serunya senang sambil mendekati Yesung. Tapi tidak dengan Yesung "waeyo?"

"kita kerumah sakit Kyu"

"siapa yang sakit? Kau?"

Yesung menggeleng pelan "bukan aku tapi hyung mu" Yesung memberi jeda sebentar "hyung mu mengalami kecelekaan lalu lintas dan sekarang dalam keadaan kritis, dia kehilangan banyak darah"

Kyuhyun langsung membeku. Ia tidak percaya bahwa hyung nya kecelakaan padahal tadi pagi masih sempat membuatkan nnya sarapan dan bahkan berjanji akan datang ke pentas untuk melihat nya bernyanyi.

"ayo hyung! pasti Teuki hyung membutuhkan darah ku"

Yesung mengangguk mengerti. Mereka berdua melesat ke parkiran untuk mengambil mobil Yesung. Sekarang pengumuman pemenang sudah tidak berarti bagi Kyuhyun.

"ku mohon bertahan lah hyung... bertahan lah" bisik nya berkali-kali

Setelah sampai dirumah sakit, Kyuhyun dan Yesung menuju ruang UGD dan ada beberapa dokter yang sedang berteriak menyebutkan tipe darah yang mungkin tersedia "anda keluarga Leeteuk-ssi?" tanya seoarang dokter

Kyuhyun mengangguk "aku dongsaeng nya"

"bagus.. saat ini kami membutuhkan darah bergolongan A untuk hyung anda"

"aku akan mendonorkannya dok.. ambil seberapa banyak yang anda butuhkan"

Dokter itu mengangguk "kalau begitu ikut dengan saya, sebelum mengambil darah anda kami akan melakukan test terlebih dahulu"

"baiklah—" Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Yesung " tolong jaga hyung ku Yesung hyung"

"beres.. sekarang bergegas lah"

* * *

Setelah melakukan segala test, Kyuhyun menunggu di ruanan dokter yang menangani Leeteuk. Namja itu mengetuk-ngetukan kakinya tidak sabar. Bagaimana bisa proses nya begitu lama padahal hyung nya sedang meregang nyawa di dalam ruang UGD.

Cklek!

Kyuhyun menatap was-was wajah sang dokter. Dokter itu membuka amplop warna coklat yang ada di tangan nya "bagaimana dok? Apakah bisa?" tanya Kyuhyun

Dokter menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menyerahkan surat hasil pemeriksaan tadi "wae?" tanya Kyuhyun shock "bisa tolong jelaskan?"

"Tenyata setelah test tadi bisa di ketahui bahwa golongan darah kalian berbeda,dan kami tidak bisa mendonorkan darah anda padanya"

Kyuhyun bingung, bagaimana darahnya bisa berbeda dengan milik hyung nya. Bukankah sudah jelas jika mereka saudara golongan darah mereka akan sama "tapi dok! Mungkin ada kesalahan"

"tidak ada yang salah disini"

"tapi kami saudara! Apa mungkin dalam keluarga memiliki golongan darah berbeda?"

"itu mungkin terjadi tapi kejadian seperti ini langka sekali, bahkan pemeriksaan ini menunjukan tidak ada nya hubungan genetik disini"

Brak!" Dokter! Leeteuk-ssi! Selamat! Ada yang mendonorkan darah untuk nya!" seru perawat itu senang. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih bergelut dalam pikirannya. Apa yang terjadi disini? Apa Leeteuk bukan hyung kandung nya?

Kyuhyun berjalan tersaruk menuju ruang operasi, masih terlihat lampu di ruang itu masih menyala. Yesung yang melihat Kyuhyun,segera menghampirinya. "wae? Ada masalah?"

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung sendu, mata Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca "Leeteuk bukan lah hyung kandung ku"

"apa!" teriak Yesung Shock.

Kyuhyun mengangguk kan kepalanya, bulir-bulir air mata mula turun. Segala macam perasaan bercampur aduk. Sedih, terluka,dan kecewa. Pantas saja.. pantas saja berbeda, sifat berbeda. Dan sekarang muncul pertanyaan di kepalanya, apa Leeteuk tau ia bukan adik kandung nya?apa ia merahasiakan ini?

Kyuhyun menjelaskan segalanya ke Yesung, ia butuh tempat untuk berbicara "aku terluka Yesung hyung,selama ini aku bukan anak kandung orang tua ku, aku anak yang tidak jelas asal usulnya"

"kyuhyun-ah.. dengarkan aku" Yesung memegang pundak Kyuhyun "kau tidak terluka kau hanya kaget.. jangan membenci hyung mu, dia yang merawat mu."

"dia pasti tahu!" bentak Kyuhyun "dia pasti tahu aku bukan anak kandung mereka, Leeteuk hyung lahir lebih dulu,dia pasti tahu. Kalau aku anak kandung maka ia akan tahu umma hamil..dia menyembunyikannya!"

"Kyuhyun! Hentikan!" Yesung balas membentak Kyuhyun "hentikan pikiran buruk mu, hyung mu sedang kritis tapi kau malah seperti ini"

Kyuhyun menepis tangan Yesung "jadi selama ini aku tinggal dan hidup bersama orang lain" Kyuhyun berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan rumah sakit. Yesung mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangan nya. Meski ia tidak dekat dengan Leeteuk, tapi ia bertanggung jawab untuk menunggu Leeteuk sampai operasi selesai.

* * *

Sejak kejadian itu Kyuhyun tidak pernah datang lagi kerumah sakit, hanya Yesung yang rajin memberikan kabar keadaan Leeteuk. Namun sekarang ia harus datang kerumah sakit ada yang harus ia katakan, Leeteuk juga sudah mulai sadar.

Kyuhyun mengambil tas ranselnya dan berangkat menuju Rumah sakit.

"jangan banya bergerak Leeteuk-ssi" ucap Yesung sopan yang menahan tubuh Leeteuk agar tidak banyak bergerak

"panggil aku Teuki saja,jangan terlalu formal. Oh.. iya mana Kyuhyun?"

Yesung diam, ia tidak berani mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Cklek! "Kyu!" ucap Leeteuk senang. Leeteuk mengerutkan kening nya melihat Kyuhyun membawa tas ransel besar. Yesung menatap Kyuhyun tajam seakan mengatakan 'jangan-lakukan-hal-bodoh'. Tapi Kyuhyun mengabaikan nya

"aku tidak mau berbasa-basi" suara Kyuhyun berubah. Leeteuk merasa ada yang tidak beres disini "jelaska padaku apa yang selama ini terjadi"

"apa maksudmu?" jawab Leeteuk bingung "aku tidak mengerti"

"aku bukan adik kandung mu, kau pasti sudah tahu"

Leeteuk memegang dadanya yang berdenyut sakit. Kyuhyun gila,"apa yang kau katakan? Kau dongsaeng ku.. dongsaeng kandung ku"

Kyuhyun menyerahkan amplop warna coklat kearah Leeteuk "di dalam amplop itu yang menjelaskan bahwa aku dan kau bahkan dengan orang tua kita tidak ada hubungan genetik sama sekali, bisa kau jelaskan?"

"cukup Kyu! kau keterlaluan"

Mata Leeteuk mulai berkaca-kaca "tidak.. ini tidak mungkin. Kau jelas-jelas adik ku, aku yang melihat sendiri umma mengandung, bahkan aku tahu saat umma melahirkan'

"lalu kenapa aku tidak memiliki hubungan genetik dengan mu"seru Kyuhyun "kau bohong! Kau mengarang cerita"

"Kyuhyun!" yesung membentak Kyuhyun, ia berdiri dan memegang lengan Kyuhyun "hentikan Kyuhyun, apa itu masalah jika kau bukan adik kandung nya? Saudara itu bukan hanya masalah genetik"

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung "sunbae! Aku merasa di bohongi! Aku kecewa hyung.. aku kecewa karena aku tidak tahu asal usulku"

Leeteuk menangis sambil meremas amplop coklat itu, ia menangis tertahan. Rasa sakit di tubuhnya perlahan menguar. "Kyu.. aku menyayangi mu... aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa mu" ucap Leeteuk parau.

"miahne.. tapi aku sudah memutuskan untuk pergi. Aku bukan siapa-siapa mu"

"andwe Kyu" Leeteuk beranjak turun dari ranjang nya, selang infus nya terlepas dari tangannya. Ia tidak peduli darah segar sudah keluar dari tangan nya "Teuki hyung" Yesung membantu Leeteuk untuk kembali keranjang tapi percuma, Leeteuk tetap meronta agar bisa menahan Kyuhyun pergi "Kyu.. kembalilah"

"tidak.. keputusan ku sudah bulat. Aku tidak mau menjadi beban mu"

"demi apapun kau bukan beban!"

Kyuhyun melangkah pergi,"selamat tinggal" ucapnya lalu segera pergi, ia tidak menoleh kebelakang lagi,ia bisa mendengar tangisan histeris hyung nya. Kyuhyun menahan air mata nya yg turun "untuk apa menangisi orang yang tidak ada hubungan nya dengan mu" ucapnya sendiri, Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit "selama ini aku tinggal bersama orang lain"

"Kyu! andwe! Kau dongsaeng ku!' teriak Leeteuk terus menerus, Yesung dengan sabar membujuk Leeteuk kembali keranjang nya, baju Leeteuk sudah terkena noda darah dari tangan nya. Leeteuk memegang dadanya yang berdenyut sakit, sakit karena Kyuhyun dan sakit yang melanda tubuhnya. "argh!" Leeteuk akhirnya pingsan. Yesung langsung mengangkat tubuh Leeteuk dan memanggil dokter.

Leeteuk membuka matanya perlahan, sudah tiga hari ia tidak bangun. Berharap apa yang dirasakan nya hanya mimpi, namun ketika melihat ruangan sepi tanpa ada Kyuhyun ia baru sadar bahwa semuanya nyata.

Perlahan Leeteuk turun dari ranjang nya, ia melepas selang infus di tangan nya. Dengan langkah gontai Leeteuk terus berjalan menaiki tangga menuju atap rumah sakit. "sudah kukatakan aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa mu Kyu" Leeteuk berjalan ke arah tepi atap dan menatap kosong kedepan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dan berdiri di tepi "lalu untuk apa aku hidup?" leeteuk menutup matanya dan bersiap melompat dari gedung, ia rela mati tidak ada artinya lagi ia hidup. "aku menyayangimu" Leeteuk melangkahkan kakinya "Kyu—"

Brugh!

To Be Continue

Hai.. hai...! adakah yg nntn SS 4! Wah daebakiya! Nah yang merasa minta brothership dengan genre hurt,angst,dead cahra,berchapter, tunjuk tangan ! nih aku tepatin, jangan lupa di baca dan review.

Tebak-tebakan! Si Teuki jadi bunuh diri atau ngga? Hehhehe

Yak! Yang udah baca, gumawo bngt nih.. yang mau review monggo. Heheh gumawo readers*bowed sambil tebar permen kapas*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Perlahan Leeteuk turun dari ranjang nya, ia melepas selang infus di tangan nya. Dengan langkah gontai Leeteuk terus berjalan menaiki tangga menuju atap rumah sakit. "sudah kukatakan aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa mu Kyu" Leeteuk berjalan ke arah tepi atap dan menatap kosong kedepan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dan berdiri di tepi "lalu untuk apa aku hidup?" leeteuk menutup matanya dan bersiap melompat dari gedung, ia rela mati tidak ada artinya lagi ia hidup. "aku menyayangimu" Leeteuk melangkahkan kakinya "Kyu—"

Brugh!

Yesung menatap nanar tubuh pucat namja di depan nya, ia mengerti sekali kenapa Leeteuk begitu frustasi dan juga nekat melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Kepala Leeteuk di perban karena terbentur lantai atap,selang infus pun kembali terpasang. Yesung sangat berterima kasih kepada namja manis yg sekarang sedang bersamanya menatap sosok yg tertidur di ranjang itu.

Yesung menghela nafas lelah "terima kasih karena kau menyelamatkannya"

Namja itu masih diam menatap Leeteuk "Lee Donghae-ssi?" namja bernama Donghae itu menoleh ke arah Yesung dan tersenyum kikuk "apa ada sesuatu yg aneh dengan dia"

"tidak ada.. hanya saja"

"hanya saja?"

"aku merasa kasihan melihatnya, dalam keadaan tidur pun ia merasa tertekan. Aku bisa lihat expresi wajahnya yg berubah-ubah. Malaikat seperti dia kenapa bisa seperti ini"

Yesung mengangkat bahunya "entahlah.. aku juga bingung"

"engh" Leeteuk mengerang pelan, ia menggeliat gelisah dan perlahan membuka matanya. Yesung dan Donghae begitu antusias melihat Leeteuk sadar. Leeteuk menyipitkan matanya beruusaha mengenali 2 orang yang ada di hadapannya "kalian siapa?"

Yesung terkejut "ini aku Yesung teman mu dan juga sunbae nya Kyuhyun"

"Kyuhyun? Siapa dia?" tanya nya,lalu menoleh kearah Donghae "kenapa kau baru datang menjenguk hyung mu ini"

Yesung dan Donghae saling menatap heran dan juga bingung. Leeteuk tidak mengenali Yesung dan menganggap Donghae sebagai adik nya lalu melupakan siapa Kyuhyun.

Setelah memanggil dokter,Yesung dan Donghae meminta kejelasan dari dokter yang merawat Leeteuk. "Leeteuk-ssi mengalami depresi dan tekanan yang kuat, sehingga ia melupakan kenangan yg buruk"

"itu bisa terjadi?" tanya Yesung "apakah benturan di kepalanya juga berpengaruh?"

Dokter itu berdeham "luka di kepalanya tidak terlalu parah jadi tidak berpengaruh, untuk kasus ini sepertinya dia sendiri yg menginginkan untuk melupakan kenangan buruk itu dan saat ia sadar ia tidak ingat apa-apa kecuali dengan apa yg ia lihat sebelum ia pingsan"

Donghae dan Yesung mengangguk mengerti. Mereka keluar dari ruang dokter tersebut. Yesung sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sedangkan Donghae? Ia baru 1 hari mengenal Leeteuk dan juga Yesung tapi keadaan ini menyeretnya kedalam permasalahan. "jadi ia menganggapku dongsaeng nya karena aku orang terakhir ia lihat sebelum pingsan"

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tahu, ia tidak mengenal Leeteuk dengan baik bahkan hanya beberapa kali bertemu dengan nya tapi tidak adasalahnya membantu nya, Yesung sendiri entah mengapa merasa ada sesuatu yg aneh di dalam hatinya, ia seakan tertarik untuk melindungi Leeteuk. "kenapa Yesung hyung?"

"hah?" Yesung menggeleng kan kepalanya "tidak apa-apa"

"baiklah. aku ke kamar Leeteuk-ssi dulu untuk melihat keadaan nya" ucap Donghae. Donghae perlahan menuju kamar Leeteuk, ia sendiri merasa ada yang aneh dengan namja itu. padahal setelah ini ia berniat untuk pergi tapi yang ada ia malah melangkah kekamar Leeteuk. Dia orang lain Donghae pabbo, bahkan Donghae merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

Yesung memperhatikan Donghae yg masuk kedalam kamar rawat Leeteuk, ia hanya berdiri di depan pintu kamar dan mengintip darii jendela. Ia bisa melihat wajah Leeteuk yang gelisah serta igauan tidak jelas. Donghae langsung duduk di samping Leeteuk dan menatapnya.

Yesung membelalakan matanya ketika expresi wajah Leeteuk berubah ketika Donghae duduk di dekatnya, wajah gelisah nya menghilang dan igauan nya berhenti. Donghae menampakan senyum manis nya ketika melihat wajah Leeteuk berubah tenang.

Yesung mempunyai ide. Ide yg bisa merubah semua nya namun akan berbuah baik untuk Leeteuk atau mungkin Donghae. Ya. Yesung yakin itu.

"Hae.. selama hyung sakit apa kau membersihkan rumah kita?" tanya Leeteuk pada Donghae "atau jangan-jangan malah berantakan?"

Donghae tertawa sambil merapikan tas milik hyung nya—lebih tepat nya hyung pura-pura. "kau akan melihatnya sendiri setelah sampai rumah"

"aku merindukan rumah dan juga kau, aku ingin kita menghabiskan waktu bersama Hae. Pasti menyenangkan"

"tentu!" jawab Hae antusias.

Donghae mengamati Leeteuk yang sedang membaca buku sambil menunggu mobil yang menjemputnya untuk pulang. Wajah namja cantik itu terlihat lebih ceria dari sebelumnya, ia ingat dengan jelas apa yang di ceritakan Yesung padanya. "semoga ini bukan sesuatu yang buruk" bisik nya pelan. Ini adalah hari dimana ia akan tinggal serumah dengan Leeteuk yang notabene bukan siapa-siapa, Yesung yang memohon dan mengajukan ide gila ini setidaknya bagi Donghae ini gila tapi bagi Yesung ini normal.

Donghae memutar kembali ingatan saat Yesung memohon padanya

"_jadilah Dongsaeng Leeteuk, berpura-puralah bahwa kau adik kandung nya. Ku mohon Donghae"_

"_tapi..."_

_Yesung mengatupkan kedua tangan nya memohon kepada Donghae "kumohon Hae, dia sudah menganggap mu adiknya. Apa kau tega pergi begitu saja setidaknya sampai ia mengingat semua dan menerima apa yang menimpanya. "_

"_baiklah" jawab Donghae._

Yesung sudah menyimpan semua foto Kyuhyun di dalam sebuah kamar kosong dan menguncinya. Tidak hanya foto tapi barang-barang Kyuhyun yang tertinggal di masukan ke dalam kamar itu, tidak akan ada masalah. Yesung mengganti foto yg terpajang di dinding dengan fotonya dan juga Donghae.

Setelah sampai dirumah,Leeteuk memandang sekeliling rumah nya. Tidak ada yang berubah baginya tapi dia merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang disini dan ia tidak tahu apa itu. Donghae sendiri tampak nya bingung dengan suasana barunya, selama ini ia terbiasa tinggal sendiri di apartement bobroknya dan sekarang ia berada di rumah Leeteuk. Dengan tipe Leeteuk yg brothercomplex bisa dipastikan Donghae hidup dengan nyaman

"jangan terlihat canggung pabbo!" bisik Yesung membuyarkan lamunan donghae "atau semuanya berantakan, lihat dia tidak curiga sama sekali"

"aku merasa membohonginya, dia memberikan kasih sayang nya pada orang yg salah"

"apa yang kalian berdua lakukan! Ayo kita makan. Aku akan memesan makanan antar"sahut Leeteuk menginterupsi mereka berdua.

Donghae tidak bisa memejamkan matanya malam ini. Ia sudah berusaha memejamkan matanya tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa tidur. Donghae memilih bangun dan keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke dapur, siapa tahu ada makanan disana. Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu kamar Leeteuk,entah dorongan darimana Donghae membuka pintu itu dan berjalan menghampiri Leeteuk yang tertidur. Donghae menatap wajah cantik di hadapannya, alisnya berkerut ketika melihat Leeteuk tidur dengan gelisah. Wajah Leeteuk begitu terlihat tersiksa,matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Reflek Donghae duduk di tepi kasur dan memegang kening Leeteuk "aku disini Hyung" gumam nya dengan membelai rambut Leeteuk dengan lembut dan ajaibnya wajah Leeteuk sekarang lebih tenang dan bernafas dengan teratur.

Donghae tersenyum lembut. Leeteuk sudah tenang sekarang dan Donghae beranjak pergi dari kamar Leeteuk "tidur yang nyenyak dan mimpi yang indah hyung" bisik nya tepat di telinga Leeteuk.

Donghae menutup pintu dengan perlahan, ia menghela nafas lega. Tiba-tiba saja ia menguap dan merasa mengantuk "hoahmmmmm!" ia merenggangkan tubuhnya "saat nya tidur, setelah ini semuanya akan menjadi perjalanan yang panjang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya." Ucapnya entah pada siapa "andai aku bisa kembali memutar waktu"

3 tahun kemudian

Donghae pov

Tak terasa aku dan Leeteuk—ah! Bukan Leeteuk tapi Teuki hyung,heheheh. Yah seperti yang kalian tahu semenjak kejadian itu semuanya berubah termasuk aku. Perlahan aku mulai menyayanginya bahkan sangat menyayanginya. Dia juga memperlakukan ku dengan sangat baik,dia juga menyayangi ku. entah karena dia menyayangiku karena aku seorang Lee Donghae atau karena orang lain? itu tidak penting yang terpenting adalah aku menyayanginya, dia milik ku dan aku adalah miliknya.

"yak! Leedonghae!" itu suara Teuki hyung, semenjak dia sembuh total sekarang dia bisa meneriaki ku dengan suara cempreng nya. Aku memutar kedua bola mataku "ada apa sih hyung, ini masih pagi" balas ku malas. Teuki hyung benar-benar sudah sembuh kecuali otaknya. Hahahha

"kau apakan masakan ku heh?"

Teuki hyung menatap ku tajam sambil membawa sendok di tangan nya "aku campur garam" jawab ku polos, memang benar tadi aku mencampurnya dengan garam

"yak!" Teuki hyung memukul kepalaku dengan sendok di tangan nya "sakit"

"itu bukan garam tapi merica! Huh kau ini lain kali jangan masuk kedapur atau menyentuh masakan ku."

Aku memang tidak memasak, ini bukan sekali aku melakukan hal seperti ini. Teukihyung cemberut melihat soup yang ia buat berantakan. Aku menghampirinya di dapur dan memeluknya dari belakang "miahne hyung" kataku manja. Bisa kurasakan tubuh Teuki hyung mengendur. Dia selalu luluh jika aku begini. Teuki hyung melepaskan pelukan ku dan memutar tubuhnya "dasar anak nakal" ucapnya sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut ku "kau selalu menggunakan kelemahan ku"

"heheheheh" aku hanya bisa nyengir senang.

Oh.. iya aku lupa. Leeteuk hyung sekarang bekerja sebagai seorang composer,ia sangat berbakat dalam bidang itu. padahal ia memiliki perusahaan milik ayahnya tapi ia malah mempercayakan pada namja bernama Kim Youngwoon.

Leeteuk hyung telah menciptakan beberapa lagu hits untuk artis-artis dan yang kudengar ada penyanyi yang saat ini terkenal dan perushaan yang menaunginya meminta Teuki hyung untuk membuatkan lagu untuk nya.

Dan aku sendiri? Aku adalah mahasiswa biasa yang juga memiliki pekerjaan part time. Tadinya Teuki hyung tidak setuju tapi aku berhasil membujuknya. Lalu Yesung hyung? namja berkepala besar itu sering main kesini,ia sekarang sibuk sebagai pelatih vokal. Kenapa dia tidak menjadi penyanyi saja? Suaranya sangat bagus, bahkan hyung ku membuatkan lagu untuk dinyanyikan oleh nya.

Yak cukup ceritanya.

"hari ini apa rencana mu hyung?"

"hmm, seperti biasa aku akan ke kantor dengan rutinitas ku sebagai composer"

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Itu memang rutinitas nya sehari-hari.

"argh!" aku menghentikan makan ku dan segera menghampiri Hyung ku itu, ia memegangi kepalanya

"hyung? kwenchana?"

Teuki hyung hanya memegangi kepalanya. Apa jangan-jangan ia mengingat sesuatu? Ah tidak.. itu tidak mungkin Teuki hyung tidak mau mengingat kenangan buruk itu.

"kepalaku hanya sakit sedikit" katanya sambil menampilkan senyum nya "aku baik-baik saja jangan pasang wajah khawatir begitu"

"tentu saja aku khawatir!" seru ku tidak terima "kalau terjadi apa-apa bagaimana"

Teuki hyung mengacak rambut ku "tidak perlu khawatir, sudah. Aku sudah baikan, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Hae. Sampai bertemu nanti"

Teuki hyung mencium kening ku. perasaan ku mulai tidak enak, apa akan terjadi sesuatu? Selama 3 tahun ini semuanya aman dan terkendali. Semoga ini hanya perasaan ku saja.

Donghae pov end

"lama tak bertemu Kyuhyun"

Namja yang di panggil itu menoleh. Ia memandang namja yang memanggilnya dneggan tampang sedikit shock "Yesung sunbae?"

"kau penyanyi terkenal sekarang. 3 tahun berada di negara sakura dan sekarang kembali kesini. Kau sekarang benar-benar berbeda" Yesung menepuk pundak Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun sekarang berbeda. Yesung bisa membaca nya hanya dengan melihat expresi Kyuhyun, namja yang sekarang adalah penyanyi terkenal itu sangat pandai menutupi perasaan nya. 3 tahun ia mencoba merubah dirinya menjadi yang sekarang, mengubur Kyuhyun yang dulu dan melahirkan Kyuhyun yang baru. Kyuhyun yang dingin dan pintar menutupi segalanya.

"begitu? Senang bertemu dengan mu lagi" Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya dan meninggalkan Yesung. Ia hendak menekan tombol lift sebelum akhirnya Yesung menginterupsinya "tidak mau menanyakan kabar 'dia'"

Pintu lift terbuka "kau tidak bisa memutar waktu kembali" ucap Yesung seiring dengan Kyuhyun masuk kedalam lift.

Yesung tersenyum sinis. Kyuhyun akan menemukan sesuatu yang menyenang kan nantinya. Yesung menekan tombol lift, setelah pintu lift terbuka ia masuk kedalam nya dan menekan tombol 12, ia harus melatih vokal para trainee dan ia juga akan menemui Leeteuk di lantai 15 tepatnya di studio nya.

Ting. Pintu lift terbuka, Kyuhyun perlahan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lift itu.

Degh! Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak lebih cepat, expresi nya memasang wajah shock namun ia bisa mengontrol nya lagi. Hyung nya—oh bukan. Yang benar mantan hyung nya, dia sendiri tidak mengakui Leeteuk sebagai hyung nya lagi.

Leeteuk melintas melintas begitu saja di depannya sambil mengobrol dengan sesorang di samping nya. Kyuhyun bisa mencium aroma tubuh Leeteuk ketika melintasinya, masih sama seperti dulu. kyuhyun diam mematung dengan tatapan mata yg bingung,ia mengamati Leeteuk yang sudah berjalan jauh dan memandanng punggung nya.

Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalanya tapi ego menahannya. Kyuhyun mengatur kembali emosinya dan memasang wajah tegas dan datar.

"surat kontrak sudah di tanda tangani, keuntungan dari lagu ini akan di bagi dua. Berhubung 'dia' berada di agensi yg berbeda maka kerja sama yang terjalin adalah pembuatan lagu" jelas direktur perusahaan tempat Leeteuk dan Yesung bekerja."sebentar lagi dia akan datang"

Tok tok

Nafas Kyuhyun seakan tercekat melihat Leeteuk berada dalam satu ruangan dengan nya. Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun lalu memberi hormat padanya. Begitu juga Kyuhyun "Leeteuk-ssi" direktur menegur Leeteuk "Kyuhyun-ssi"

Direktur itu berdiri "Kyuhyun-ssi, ini adalah Leeteuk" direktur itu menunjuk Leeteuk "dia seorang composer hebat disini, kau akan bekerja sama dengan nya untuk pembuatan album baru mu"

Semua yang hadir diruang rapat bertepuk tangan. Leeteuk tersenyum manis "Kyuhyun-ssi mohon kerjasama nya" Leeteuk membungkukan badannya

Kyuhyun diam. Kenapa Leeteuk berubah? Seakan-akan tidak mengenalinya. Rapat berjalan lancar tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyimak, dia hanya sibuk dengan pikiranya sendiri. Begitu cepatkah Leeteuk melupakannya?

"Kyuhyun-ssi" panggil Leeteuk ramah "besok ku harap kau datang untuk mendengarkan demo lagu"

"aku sibuk" jawabnya dingin "kau saja yang urus semua" Kyuhyun langsung pergi begitu saja. Leeteuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Leeteuk membuka pintu mobilnya yang berwarna putih, ia segera masuk dan menyalakan mesinnya "sudah hampir jam 5,Donghae pasti kelaparan" gumam nya sendiri. Namja itu menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari tempat parkir menuju keluar halaman kantor. Kyuhyun berdiri tak jauh dari mobil Leeteuk yang melintas dan berhenti sebentar,Kyuhyun menatap sosok di dalam mobil itu.

Leeteuk kembali menjalankan mobil nya sampai akhirnya tidak terlihat lagi oleh Kyuhyun. "merasa aneh?" ucap Yesung tiba-tiba yang sudah berada di samping Kyuhyun. "tidak mau bertanya kenapa dia seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung, malu mengakuinya tapi Yesung bisa membaca gerak-gerik Kyuhyun yang penasaran. " tidak perlu" balasnya dingin dan beranjak pergi.

"dia lupa ingatan" ucapan Yesung membuat Kyuhyun berhenti melangkahkan kakinya "setelah kau pergi dia berniat bunuh diri dengan terjun dari atap rumah sakit,dia pingsan dan saat sadar dia tidak mengingat apapun" jelas Yesung

"itu bagus kan? jadi dia tidak perlu terbebani lagi ketika melihat ku" ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Yesung

"kau tidak bisa memutar waktu Kyuhyun"

Leeteuk segera mengenakan apron berwarna biru dan mulai menyiapkan bahan makanan, sudah hampir jam 6 dan Donghae akan segera pulang dengan wajah kelaparan. Leeteuk memasak dalam diam,perlahan ia seperti mengingat sesuatu "wajah Kyuhyun-ssi sepertinya tidak asing bagiku" gumam nya sendirian "ah.. dia kan penyanyi terkenal tentu saja aku merasa mengenalnya, dia kan selalu ada di TV"

"HYUNG!" teriak Donghae kencang, ia melempar tasnya ke sembarang tempat dan menghampiri Leeteuk di dapur, namja kekanakan itu memeluk Leeteuk dari belakang

"Hae mandi sana! Kau bau!" Leeteuk melepaskan pelukan Donghae. Donghae cemberut. Ia mencium tubuhnya sendiri "aku masih wangi Teuki hyung..."

"tetap saja kau bau Hae... mandi sana!" perintah Leeteuk "kau menggangguku memasak anak manja"

"peluk dulu baru aku mandi"

Leeteuk memutar kedua bola matanya, ia memeluk Donghae dan tersenyum. Donghae memeluk Leeteuk dengan erat "aku menyayangi mu hyung.. sangat menyayangimu"

"aku juga.. anak manja~"

Kyuhyun menatap adegan itu dari luar rumah, jendela dapur cukup besar jadi ia bisa melihat dari luar. Ada rasa sakit yang melanda nya tapi Kyuhyun mampu menutupinya dengan baik 'bagus kalau kau menemukan orang lain" ucapnya pelan dan meningggalkan rumah yang bertahun-tahun ia tempati. Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangan nya, mulutnya boleh berbicara seperti itu tetapi hati nya yang paling dalam berkata lain _'aku merindukan pelukan mu'_

Dari kejauhan Yesung tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan dengan tenang "sudah ku katakan dari awal, kau tidak bisa memutar waktu kembali. Meski kau ingin walau hanya sekali"

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya ke pekarangan dan memencet bel "Teuki hyung! Hae-ah! Buka pintunya.. aku lapar!" serunya


	3. Chapter 3

Chapt 3

Background music : ost. The moon that embraces the sun ^_^ *gw nangis berat nntn drama ini*

_The light that is fading in the clouds  
Falling at the window is too noisy  
The cooling memory is just like the sound of the rainwater  
Capture my heart, refuse to leave_

__

Leeteuk dengan cekatan menekan tuts tuts piano untuk membuat nada-nada baru. Kemampuannya dalam membuat lagu tidak di ragukan lagi, baginya lagu merupakan hal yang menyenangkan ia bisa menuangkan segala perasaan nya dalam lagu tersebut.

Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil memandangi Leeteuk yang sibuk dengan piano. Ia merasa hanya sebagai pajangan saja, baru kali ini ada artis di perlakukan seperti ini. Kyuhyun mengagumi permainan piano Leeteuk, ia masih ingat dulu Leeteuk sering bermain piano untuk nya "kau sudah membaca semua partiture itu?" tanya Leeteuk membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun

"belum..hyung" jawabnya keceplosan. Kyuhyun pun menjadi gugup,ia juga tidak ingin Leeteuk mengingat dirinya.

Leeteuk mengerutkan kening nya heran "aku bukan hyung mu loh" ucapnya sedikit bercanda, tetapi tak lama setelah mengucapkan hal itu, wajah Leetuk berubah gelisah. Ia seperti pernah mendengar kata-kata itu _'kau bukan hyung ku'_. otaknya memutar ingatan yg terpendam, hanya samar-samar tapi ia yakin pernah mendengar kata-kata itu dengan suara yang sama.

"Leeteuk-ssi"

"..."

Tidak ada respon, Leeteuk masih memancarkan wajah ketakutan. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari tubuhnya, kepalanya pun terasa berat "kau sakit? Ku panggilkan petugas kesehatan" ucap Kyuhyun panik, ia langsung keluar dari ruangan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk mencoba menyusun puzzle ingatannya yang berantakan, ia yakin pernah mendengar kata-kata itu dulu

Brak!

"Teuki hyung!" seru Donghae tanpa melihat situasi. Ia baru sadar ketika melihat wajah Teuki berubah gelisah dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin. di saat seperti ini ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan.

Seperti biasa, Donghae duduk di samping Leeteuk dan menggenggam tangan hyung nya itu "ini aku Donghae, Dongsaeng mu hyung"

Mata Leeteuk yang tadinya kosong perlahan berubah, nafas nya mulai teratur dan kesadarannya kembali "Donghae" ucapnya sambil menatap Donghae yang tersenyum

"ne hyung aku disini"

Leeteuk menghela nafas lega, lalu memeluk Donghae "jangan tinggalkan aku"

"tidak akan"

Kyuhyun masih setia berdiri memandang kejadian tadi, ia kagum pada Donghae yang bisa membuat Leeteuk kembali sadar. kyuhyun kemudian masuk kedalam ruangan "maaf menganggu aku sudah menghubungi dokter dan ia akan segera datang"

Donghae berdiri memberi hormat pada Kyuhyun "terima kasih Kyuhyun-ssi, telah menolong hyung ku. perkenalkan aku Donghae—Dongsaeng Teuki hyung" Donghae mengulurkan tangan nya untuk menjabat tangan Kyuhyun. Dengan agak kaku Kyuhyun menjabat tangan Donghae.

"besok aku akan datang lagi..Leeteuk-ssi" Kyuhyun membungkuk lalu pergi dari ruangan itu. Donghae menatap Kyuhyun yang keluar dari ruangan Leeteuk. Donghae merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kyuhyun, tatapan namja itu berbeda. Apa ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan? Tapi itu jelas-jelas bukan urusannya..

"Yesung" panggil Leeteuk yang berada di apartement Yesung. Ia sengaja datang ke apartement Yesung utnuk bertanya sesuatu. Ia penasaran dengan yang terjadi padanya, Yesung merupakan manusia yang mengetahui segalanya sebelum Leeteuk lupa ingatan.

"ne"

"apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dari ku?"

"apah?"

"iya.. apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dari ku Yesung. Kau merupakan satu-satunya orang yang mengenal ku, aku tahu aku mengalami amnesia beberapa saat kan? aku akhirnya mengingat kalau Donghae dongsaeng ku, tapi apa ada kejadian yang tidak ku ingat"

Yesung memutar otaknya. Berbohong memang hal yang tidak baik apalagi ia mengarang cerita kalau Donghae adalah adik Leeteuk, nyatanya kan bukan"tidak ada.. tidak ada kejadian apapun. Memang nya kenapa?"

"entahlah aku seperti mengingat sesuatu, sepertinya kejadian itu sudah lama sekali. tapi aku pernah mendengar suara"

"suara? Suara apa?"

"entahlah aku tidak yakin, tapi yang pasti suara yang ada di otak ku itu adalah suara Kyuhyun-ssi"

Yesung kaku, meski tidak ada hubungan darah atau pun genetik, tetap saja ikatan batin keduanya tidak bisa di ragukan. Kyuhyun ataupun Leeteuk sama-sama saling menyayangi "yang punya suara seperti itu kan bukan hanya Kyuhyun saja"

"benar juga sih.."

Yesung menghela nafas lega. Leeteuk pun tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

"sial!" umpat Kyuhyun kesal, ia membuang kertas partiture buatan Leeteuk "aku keceplosan tadi, untung saja dia tidak mengingat apapun"

Kyuhyun berjongkok memunguti partiture itu, bagaimanapun itu adalah kerja keras Leeteuk."apa benar Donghae adik kandung Leeteuk?lalu apa maksud perkataan Yesung sunbae kalau aku tidak bisa memutar waktu ku kembali? Apa yang dia sembunyikan?"

Kyuhyun kembali bergumam sendiri "3 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar, pasti ada yang tidak beres disini"

"lalu apa hubungan nya dengan mu Kyuhyun pabbo! Leeteuk bukan siapa-siapa mu lagi, jadi berhentilah memikirkan nya"

**Donghae Pov**

Okey LeeDonghae!

Sekali lagi hanya kau dan Yesung hyung saja yang tahu.

Semakin lama Teuki hyung mulai bisa mengingat masa lalu nya yang pahit, masa lalu yang ia sendiri ingin hilangkan. Dan itu mengancam keselamatan ku.

Kenapa aku bilang begitu? Kalau Teuki hyung tahu aku hanya berpura-pura menjadi dongsaeng nya maka aku akan di tendang,sedangkan Yesung hyung yang memiliki ide ini juga turut kena dampak yah meskipun tidak seberat aku sih.

Aku sudah terlanjur menyayangi nya, aku tentu akan mempertahankannya. Aku juga akan tetap menjaga ingatannya yang sekarang. Agak kejam tapi itu demi kebaikannya sendiri. Aku mengacak-ngacak rambut ku sendiri karena stress

"kau kenapa hae?" pertanyaan Teuki hyung membuyarkan semua lamunan ku "berantakan sekali rambut mu,sini aku rapikan"

Teuki hyung menarik tangan ku menuju kamarku, ia menyuruh ku duduk dii depan meja rias nya. Perlahan ia menyisir rambut ku. inilah yang membuatku ingin mengunci ingatan Teuki hyung dulu, aku tidak ingin ia mengingat orang lain selain aku. Aku tahu dulu ia di campakan oleh Dongsaeng nya yang aku sendiri tidak tahu kecuali...

Ya! itu dia! Kecuali aku membuka ruangan yang terkunci selama 3 tahun dan pelakunya pasti Yesung hyung. "kau aneh sekali senyum-senyum gitu"

"aku hanya senang hyung menyisir rambut ku"

"dasar manja! Kau itu sudah dewasa tahu! Tapi selalu bersikap manja padaku"

"aku dewasa kok hyung" kataku.

"kau selalu berteriak mencariku kau sebut itu dewasa?"

Hening

Tangan Teuki hyung berhneti menyisir ku, ia hanya menatap kaca di depan ku. aku bisa melihat wajahnya gelisah, bisa jadi ia mengingat sesuatu. Aku langsung berbalik dan menggenggam tangan nya seperti biasa "hyung.. ada aku tidak perlu khawatir"

Perlu waktu agar Teuki hyung kembali seperti sedia kala, perlahan ia kembali sadar dan menatap ku "aku tahu" jawabnya dan menampilkan senyum manis nya.

"ada masalah?"

Teuki hyung menggeleng "tidak ada.. nah sekarang kau sudah tampan. Kau tidak kerja part time hari ini?"

Aku mengangguk "kalau begitu aku pergi dulu hyung" aku segera keluar dari kamar Teuki hyung, ku intip dia dari pintu. Teuki hyung masih tetap pada posisi nya berdiri sambil menatap dirinya di cermin.

Demi apapun, ku mohon jangan kembali mengingat kenangan itu.

Donghae pov end

jiahhh saya telatttt bngt update.. miahne.. yah.. belum sempet bales review kalian juga.. kemaren miahne yang minta alamat fb. udah saya cantumin tapi ternyata kepotong gitu

yo wiss

add aku di .id


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Leeteuk pov

Beberapa hari ini aku mulai mengingat sesuatu. Seperti perkataan yang seperinya pernah di ucapkan oleh seseorang, aku juga seklias melihat memoriku yang hilang. Aku tahu aku mengalami amnesia dan hanya mengingat kejadiaan saat aku bangun. Dan yang membuat ku penasaran adalah Kyuhyun.

Suara namja itu yang muncul dalam ingatan ku. kali ini aku sengaja memanggilnya ke ruangan ku untuk menyocokan karangan lagu ku untuk nya. Aku ingin memastikan apakah akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi jika hanya ada aku dan Kyuhyun? Ataukah Kyuhyun pernah terlibat dalam masa lalu ku?

"Leeteuk-ssi"

"ne" jawab ku "silahkan duduk Kyuhyun-ssi"

Aku memberikan beberapa partiture lagu, ia hanya melihatnya sekilas. Dari sikapnya bisa ku baca bahwa dia menyukai semua lagu yang kubuat, dia tidak pernah protes atau apapun, ia cukup pendiam. Berbeda dengan artis-artis yang pernah ku tangani sebelumnya."bagaimana?" tanya ku

"yah seperti biasa, kau saja yang urus aku hanya perlu rekaman kan" jawabnya dengan nada yang dingin.

"kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau kerumah ku" ajak ku, aku tahu ini terlalu mendadak tetapi tidak masalah "sudah ayo" kutarik tangan nya untuk bangkit dari sofa. Ia tidak melawan sama sekali atau bahkan menolak, ia menurut apa yang kuperintahkan.

Sesampainya di rumah, ia memandang sekeliling ruangan. Ia menatap foto-foto yang terpampang didinding "itu dongsaeng ku Donghae dan juga Yesung"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, matanya menatap nanar foto itu. aku memandang Kyuhyun yang bersikap aneh, tatapnnya seakan menyatakan ia merindukan rumah. "kau duduklah dulu akan ku buatkan masakan "

"masakan mu yang terbaik hyung"

Lagi!

Aku mematung mendengar kata-kata itu, aku yakin aku pernah mendengar kata-kata serupa tapi dimana dan kapan? Tuhan bantu aku mengingat nya, Kyuhyun,Donghae dan Yesung membuat ku gila. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membantuku menyusun puzzle ingatan ku.

"Leeteuk-ssi"

"eh?" Kyuhyun berhasil menyadarkan ku kembali. "miahne.. miahne.." ucapku bingung sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal "sambil menunggu kau boleh berkeliling rumah ku, anggap saja rumah sendiri"

Aku tersnyum kearahnya dan langsung menuju dapur

Leeteuk pov end

0o0o0o0o0o

Kyuhyun tidak perlu berkeliling,ia tahu seluk beluk rumah yang di tinggalinya bertahun-tahun itu. kini ia menuju sebuah kamar yang terkunci. Yaitu kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, kamar Leeteuk tetap berada di lantai satu dan tentu saja Donghae menempati kamar di lantai satu juga.

Kyuhyun memaksa pintu itu untuk terbuka "sial!" umpatnya, kamar itu terkunci sejak 3 tahun lalu "ini pasti perbuatan Yesung sunbae, aku tahu ia berniat baik tapi tidak begini caranya" Kyuhyun akhirnya mengakui juga ia masih menyayangi Leeteuk. "semua fotoku hilang entah kemana, lalu kamar ku terkunci dan juga muncul sosok Donghae ini terlalu aneh untuk sebuah kebetulan. Ini sudah di rencanakan"

"apa yang kau lakukan di depan kamar itu?"

Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan nya yang berada di kenop pintu. Ia menoleh bingung kearah Leeteuk "bukan.. bukan apa-apa"

"kamar itu sudah terkunci 3 tahun yang lalu, aku tidak tahu isinya apa yang pasti aku tidak berminat membuka nya"

Nyut!

Rasa sakit itu datang lagi, Kyuhyun menatap nanar punggung Leeteuk yang membelakangi nya. Mungkin ini hukuman baginya karena dulu telah membuat Leeteuk sakit hati. Kyuhyun menahan emosinya agar tidak mengungkap siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun duduk bersama di meja makan dan mulai menyantap masakan yang di buat Leeteuk. Kyuhyun merindukan masakan Leeteuk, rasanya masih sama "tidak ada yang berubah"gumam Kyuhyun pelan

"apa?"

"ah.. tidak"

"ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keluarga mu? Aku tidak pernah melihat keluargamu"

"aku tidak punya siapa-siapa"

Leeteuk menghentikan makan nya dan malah fokus menatap Kyuhyun "hyung atau saudaramu?"

"aku tidak punya hyung,noona, atau apapun itu. aku juga tidak tahu aku berasal darimana" jelas Kyuhyun singkat. Leeteuk pun tidak bertanya lebih lanjut lagi, ia tahu ini hal sensitif yang tidak seharusnya di bahas. "terima kasih atas undangan makan nya" Kyuhyun meneguk segelas air putih dan segera berdiri. Leeteuk pun ikut berdiri "aku permisi"

"tunggu!" Leeteuk mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun

"apa yang kau lakukan" bentak Kyuhyun sambil menatap Leeteuk.

"jangan pergi" ucap Leeteuk. Leeteuk sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ia ucapkan, ia hanya mengikuti memori nya yang tiba-tiba muncul "ku mohon jangan pergi, aku membutuhkan mu. Kau tahu kalau aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu"

Degh!

Kyuhyun ingat kata-kata itu. leeteuk dulu pernah mengatakan hal itu saat ia pergi dan sekarang Leeteuk mengucapkannya lagi. Berarti Leeteuk mulai mengingat "aku bukan siapa-siapamu Leeteuk-ssi! Hentikan semua ini"

Leeteuk perlahan menangis.

"Kyuhyun!" donghae tiba-tiba muncul dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Leeteuk "lepaskan tangan nya"

"bukan aku yang mencengkram bodoh, tapi dia" Kyuhyun balas membentak Donghae

"jangan pergi..." racau Leeteuk. Donghae berdecak pelan lalu perlahan berusaha melepaskan jari jemari Leeteuk yang mencengkram pergelangan Kyuhyun. Setelah terlepas Kyuhyun berjalan pergi

"aku akan bicara dengan mu nanti" kata Donghae sambil membantu Leeteuk untuk berdiri. Kyuhyun langsung menutup pintu dengan kencang. Ia melihat pergelangan tanganya yang memerah akibat Leeteuk.

Yesung berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun saat keluar dari Leeteuk "aku mau bicara dengan mu Sunbae"

Yesung segera menuruti kemauan Kyuhyun, ia tahu Kyuhyun suatu saat akan bertanya atau menanyakan segalanya.

Donghae merebahkan Leeteuk di kasur, namja itu masih terisak pelan. Donghae hanya bisa duduk di tepi kasur sambil menggenggam tangan Leeteuk

"Donghae..." ucap Leeteuk lirih. Belaian tangan Donghae yang mengelus-elus kepalanya membuatnya kembali sadar "aku kenapa? "

Donghae diam. Ia sendiri bingung, mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau tetap diam bahwa tadi Kyuhyun di rumah dan menyebabkan kekacauan ini. Kalau pun memberitahunya, ia yakin Leeteuk akan terus mencari tahu tentang ingatannya.

Donghae pun memantapkan hatinya "kau hanya kelelahan hyung"

"kau tidak akan pergi kan?"

"tidak hyung.. tidak akan. Sekarang tidurlah dengan nyenyak karena aku akan disini menjagamu"

0o0o00o00o0

"KAU GILA SUNBAE!" teriak Kyuhyun ketika selesai mendengar penjelasan Yesung. Daripada Kyuhyun banyak bertanya lebih baik Yesung menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi. yesung mengerutkan kening nya mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun

"KAU YANG GILA!" Yesung balas membentak, namun nada bicaranya kembali melembut "aku yang gila atau kau? Apa kau tidak sadar kenapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini? Itu karena ke egoisan mu Kyuhyun. Sekarang kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa"

"tapi kau membohonginya"

"dia bisa bunuh diri kalau aku menceritakan yang sebenarnya, apa kau tidak mengerti penderitaannya Kyu? aku melakukan ini karena menyayangi nya juga,bukan kah kau yang waktu itu mati-matian menyatakan Leeteuk bukan lah hyung mu?lalu kenapa kau marah-marah?"

"..."

Kyuhyun diam. Apa yang di katakan Yesung semuanya memang benar "kau mau membuatnya mengingat mu? Lalu apa gunan nya kau menghilang selama 3 tahun lalu merubah sikapmu kalau akhirnya kau menginginkan yang dulu kau buang menjadi milik mu lagi? Kau tidak hanya membuat Leeteuk hyung terluka tetapi kau juga membuat Donghae terluka juga"

Yesung menghela nafas "aku sudah mengatakannya dari awal, kau tidak biisa membuat semuanya kembali seperti semula meskipun kau memohon"

Kyuhyun memang menginginkan semuanya kembali seperti dulu. tetapi ia tidak bisa memutar waktunya kembali. "melihat Donghae dan Teuki-hyung bersama-sama, tertawa membuat ku merasa sangat kehilangan, aku sadar bahwa aku membutuhkan Teuki hyung lebih dari yang ku bayangkan. Donghae saja bisa bahagia bersama dengan orang yang bukan hyung kandung nya lalu kenapa aku tidak bisa"

"kalau kau menyayangi Teuki hyung, maka menghilang lah lagi. Maka semuanya akan kembali normal"

Ide Yesung membuat Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya shock "sunbae" gumam nya. Yesung hanya menepuk bahu Kyuhyun "tetapi semuanya terserah padamu.."

"sunbae" panggil Kyuhyun lagi

"aku tidak akan berbuat banyak lagi. Mulai detik ini semuanya ku serahkan padamu dan juga Donghae, aku hanya akan mengawasi kalian tetapi tidak akan ikut campur lagi"

Yesung langsung pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Setelah ini ia punya jadwal untuk melihat hyung kesayanganya. Hyung yang sudah membiayai pendidikannya hingga ia menjadi pelatih vokal terkenal, kalau bukan Leeteuk yang memberinya semangat, Yesung tidak akan pernah menemukan bakatnya. Maka dari itu dengan melakukan hal ini merupakan salah satu bentuk rasa terima kasihnya. Ia tidak mau melihat Leeteuk menderita dan sekarang ia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak andil dalam hal ini.

"meski kau tidak membantuku, aku tetap menganggap mu sebagai hyung ku. dengan kata-kata bijak mu pun sudah merupakan hal yang lebih dari apapun." Gumam Yesung pelan. Ia tersenyum dan menghirup udara lalu menghembuskannya "apa yang akan terjadi ya.. aku tidak akan membiarkan dua manusia bodoh itu melukai Leeteuk hyung. awas saja! Akan ku lempar mereka berdua kejurang"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Setelah memastikan Leeteuk tertidur,Donghae beranjak dari kamar Leeteuk. Ia tidak lupa tujuannya, yaitu membuka kamar yang selama 3 tahun tidak pernah terbuka. Ia ingin tahu apa yang ada di dalam sana.

Donghae sudah bisa menebak ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan Yesung dan itu pasti berada di kamar itu. donghae mengambil sesuatu untuk mencongkel kamar itu,ia sudah membawa sebuah pisau lipat kecil. Donghae mulai mencoba mencongkel pintu kamar itu, butuh waktu lama untuk mencongkel sebuah pintu tanpa meninggalkan goresan agar tidak ada yang curiga. "susah sekali sih"

"apanya yang susah Lee Donghae?"

Donghae buru-buru menyembunyikan pisau kecilnya dan menatap Leeteuk shock. Ketahuan? Donghae memutar otaknya untuk berbohong, tapi apa? Ia jelas-jelas berdiri di depan pintu itu. "itu.. aku susah tidur jadi aku naik kesini untuk menghitung langkah ku agar aku mengantuk" jelas Donghae berbohong. "lalu hyung kenapa ada disini, bukan kah tadi hyung tidur"

"aku haus tapi saat mendengar suara ribut-ribut aku naik ke lantai dua, eh ternyata kau"

Donghae menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal "mau tidur dengan ku? siapa tahu kau bisa tertidur"

"ne hyung" Donghae tersenyum "sedikit lagi padahal" gumam nya pelan. Ia menghela nafas lega karena Leeteuk tidak menyadari perbuatannya tadi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Back Turn the Time**

**Cast: leeteuk,Kyuhyun,Donghae**

**Other cast : Superjunior member**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Brothership/family/angst/hurt**

Chapter 5

Kyuhyun kembali memikirkan perkataan Yesung. Untuk apa ia menginginkan kembali sesuatu yang sudah ia buang? Leeteuk pasti tidak akan menerimanya kembali kan? "apa aku harus pergi lagi?" gumam nya sambil memandangi partiture lagu buatan Leeteuk. Hari ini ia melakukan rekaman untuk album terakhirnya. Terakhir? Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi penyanyi. Album ini merupakan album tearkhir yang berisi lagu-lagu buatan hyung nya.

"sebelum bertemu dengan hyung ku bisa kita bicara terlebih dahulu Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan menyuruh namja di hadapan nya itu untuk masuk keruangan nya. "apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Jujur saja. Kita tidak saling mengenal dekat kan?"

"apa hubungan mu dengan Teuki hyung?"

Kyuhyun diam "lalu apa hubungan mu dengan Leeteuk hah?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya. Ia mendekat kearah Donghae "kenapa diam? Kau tahu jawabannya kan? kau bukan adik kandung Leeteuk,kau membohongi nya"

"diam kau!" Donghae mencengkram kerah kemeja Kyuhyun "kau hanya orang asing yang tidak tahu apa-apa, kalau kau merupakan bagian dari masa lalu hyung ku. ku harap kau menyingkir atau kau akan ku habisi" Donghae melempar tubuhKyuhyun hingga namja bersuara emas itu membentur meja.

Donghae kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di dekat meja. Donghae meyakinkan dirinya untuk membuka pintu kamar yang terkunci itu dan menguak siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya.

"apa? Kau serius!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti. Ia sekarang sedang berada ddi sbeuah ruangan yang biasa digunakan untuk rapat disana sudah ada dewan direksi dan tentunya Leeteuk. Namja cantik itu terkejut dengan keputusan Kyuhyun yang menurut nya sangat mendadak. "maaf tetapi ini hak dan keputusan saya, saya akan membayar denda karena pelanggaran kontrak. Semua hasil penjualan album ini akan saya gunakan untuk membayar denda kontrak" jelas Kyuhyun

"tapi kenapa?" Leeteuk berdiri karena tidak terima dengan keputusan Kyuhyun "berikan alasan yang jelas kenapa kau mendadak seperti ini"

Kyuhyun diam_"alasannya karena kau hyung, aku tidak bisa melukai mu lagi"_

"jawab Kyuhyun"

"alasan?" Kyuhyun bertanya kembali "aku hanya ingin istirahat. Itu saja."

"lalu bagaimana dengan albumnya?" tanya salah seorang director

"tidak masalah.. semuanya sudah beres kan?. Aku hanya perlu tampil di panggung dan memberitahukan keputusan ku ini pada fans ku"

Semua yang ada di ruangan saling menghela nafas, mencoba mencari jalan keluar dari masalah ini. Semua orang tau, tidak mudah bagi seorang artis keluar begitu saja dari perusaahaan. Akan ada banyak hal yang di pertimbangkan oleh para petinggi atau pemegang saham, bahkan perusahaan yang menaungi Kyuhyun akan mengalami kerugian.

Brak!

"aku tidak setuju dengan keputusan mu" seru Leeteuk sambil menggebrak meja "pikiran mu terlalu sempit Kyuhyun"

"keputusan ku sudah mutlak!" tegas Kyuhyun dengan suara nya yang berat. Membuat orang yang ada di dalam ruangan langsung diam. "yang lain saja menerima keputusan ku kenapa kau tidak, memang nya kau siapa hah?" Kyuhyun tahu perkataan nya salah tapi sudah terlanjur. Sekali lagi ia melukai perasaan hyung nya. Kyuhyun menatap semua orang yang ada di dalam "aku tidak akan merubah keputusan ku" ucapnya lagi kemudian pergi dari ruangan itu.

Leeteuk duduk kembali sambil mengusap wajah nya dengan kedua telapak tangan nya "ada apa dengan mu Kyu"gumam nya pelan.

Kyuhyun memegangi dadanya yang berdegup harus menyelesaikan segala sesuatunya dengan segera mungkin, menyelesaikan rekaman albumnya, membuat MV lalu pergi dari SEOUl. Yah dia harus pergi sejauh mungkin yang ia bisa, pergi dari hadapan Leeteuk.

"jadi Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dunia keartisan?" tanya Yesung "wae?"

Leeteuk mengangkat kedua bahunya, ini terlalu mendadak untuk nya. Apa ia melakukan kesalahan besar? Rasanya tidak.. leeteuk yakin ada yg di sembunyikan olehnya. "aku akan datang keapartemenya"

"jangan!' sanggah Yesung cepat. Melihat Leeteuk yg meminta penjelasan, Yesung segera menjelaskannya" biarkan dia tenang terlebih dahulu.. kalau kau datang bisa-bisa ia jadi marah."

Leeteuk membenarkan perkataan Yesung "lalu aku harus apa? Aku tidak mau ia seperti ini"

'pergi Menjauh.. anak itu menjalankan saran ku rupanya' batin Yesung...'dan sampai kapan hal ini di sembunyikan oleh nya'

oooooooooooooooo

Donghae berjalan mengendap-endap,ini sudah jam 7 malam dan Leeteuk belum pulang. Ia seperti maling dirumah sendiri,hari ini ia harus membuka kamar yg terkunci itu kalau bisa sekaligus mengunci ingatan hyungnya.

Donghae naik ke lantai 2, ia sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuk membuka pintu itu. Donghae sampai meminta ahli kunci untuk membuatkan kunci yang bisa membuka semua pintu. Dan hasilnya? Kita lihat saja nanti..

"huft" Donghae menghela nafas panjang sebelum membuka pintu itu. donghae mulai mengeluarkan kunci itu dan memasukannya ke gagang pintu "ayolah.." gumam nya berharap cemas. Ia putar-putar kunci itu

Cklek!

"got it!" serunya senang, dengan perlahan ia memutar kenop pintu. Jantung nya tidak berhenti berdetak saat ia bisa membuka pintu itu dan akhirnya ia bisa masuk kedalam kamar yg sudah 3 tahun terkunci..

Donghae melangkah kedalam kamar itu,matanya tidak berkedip sedikit pun memandangi isi dari kamar itu. donghae membekap mulutnya, menahan rasa mual yg mulai berjalan. "ini...?" tanya nya tidak percaya dengan apa yg ia lihat "Kyuhyun..?" Donghae mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat sebuah bingkai foto dimana di dalam bingkai itu ada foto Kyuhyun dengan Leeteuk yang saling tersenyum "jadi Kyuhyun dongsaeng Teuki hyung itu? apa-apaan ini semua?"

Ia memandangi kamar itu sekali lagi, ada Playstation,PSP,buku-buku,foto-foto,TV. Donghae bisa menyimpulkan ini adalah kamar Kyuhyun yang memang sengaja di kunci,dan Donghae tahu siapa pelaku di balik ini semua.. "Yesung hyung"

"bagaimana pun juga mau itu Kyuhyun atau siapapun aku tidak akan membuat Teuki hyung mengingat itu semua.. yg harus ia ingat adalah aku—Lee Donghae"

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Kyuhyun memasukan semua bajunya ke dalam koper besar, beberapa hari lagi ia akan pergi meninggalka Seoul. Meninggalkan semua kenangan nya di kota ini dan mengubur semuanya, mencoba memulai dari awal lagi untuk melupakan Leeteuk. Memang sulit tapi Kyuhyun yakin waktu bisa membuatnya lupa tentang Leeteuk. Bahkan Kyuhyun beharap ia menjadi amnesia sama seperti hyung nya agar sama-sama lupa bahwa mereka pernah bersama menjadi seorang saudara.

Ting tong!

Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitas nya dan berjalan dengan malas keluar dari kamarnya

Ting tong!

"tunggu sebentar" ucapnya, namja itu segera membuka pintu apartemenya "kau?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang Lee Donghae datang ke rumah nya.. apa mau mencari gara-gara? Kyuhyun tidak pernah ingat ia punya masalah dengan namja di depannya ini. "mau apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin

"bisa kita bicara di dalam?"

Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Donghae masuk. Bukanya duduk,Donghae masih setia berdiri sambil menunggu si empunya rumah berdiri di depan rumah

"apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada kurang bersahabat. Sejujurnya ia malas meladeni Donghae.

"kau.. Dongsaeng Teuki hyung yg menghilang itu?"

Dunia terasa berjalan cepat,ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. Bingung meski bekata apa. Dongsaeng? Mereka berdua bahkan tidak sedarah "jawab Kyuhyun-ssi" kata Donghae tegas sambil memandang Kyuhyun menunggu jawaban.

"tidak"

".bohong"

"aku tidak bohong"

"lalu siapa pemilik kamar di lantai dua lengkap dengan foto-foto mu bersama Teuki hyung,PSP,TV,Komputer,Laptop? Bisa kau jelaskan?"

Kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa menjawab. Semua yang di katakan Donghae benar, itu semua adalah barang-barang miliknya yang masih tersimpan rapi "aku berniat membakarnya setelah ini"

Kyuhyun melotot "apa yang kau inginkan?"

"gampang" Donghae menyeringai "cukup pergi dari hadapan Teuki hyung, itu saja"

"kenapa kau menginginkan ku pergi? Hmm?"

"karena aku hanya ingin Teuki hyung mengingat ku bukan mengingatmu karena kau lah yang membuat semua ini,kau yang membuat Teuki hyung terluka. Aku sudah menyayanginya jadi aku ingin ia menjadi milik ku seorang... kau akan menyakiti nya jika tetap disini" jelas Donghae panjang lebar

Benar. Kyuhyun membuat Leeteuk terluka, tetapi apakah tidak ada kesempatan baginya untuk memutar kembali waktu memperbaiki semuanya meski hanya sekali? "kau Dongsaeng kandung Leeteuk hyung?"

"bukan" ucapan Donghae membuat Kyuhyun bingung "aku telah terseret kedalam masalah ini, menjadi dongsaeng kandung Teuki hyung demi membuatnya seperti sekarang. Aku menyayanginya. Itu tidak masalah meskipun bukan sedarah"

'kau membohonginya"

"itu lebih baik di bandingkan tidak mengakuinya sebagai hyung dan meninggalkan nya seperti yang kau lakukan" Donghae menghela nafas dan berjalan melewati Kyuhyun "pergi dari Seoul maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja, berada disini sama saja kau membunuh Teuki hyung secara perlahan" Donghae segera melesat pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di ruang tengah.

Ia kemudian jatuh terduduk dan mengusap wajah nya dengan kedua telapak tangan "sial!" umpatnya "apa aku harus pergi?"

"ya.. lupaakan semua Kyuhyun" gumamnya sendiri

Leeteuk berdiri di lantai dua, tepatnya berada di kamar yang sudah terkunci selama 3 tahun. Entah kenapa ia merindukan kamar itu,dadanya terasa sesak,sakit dan terluka semuanya bercampur menjadi satu saat ia menatap pintu kamar itu.

Kepalanya mencoba memutar kembali memori yg sempat hilang

_Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa mu..._

_Berteriak memanggil namaku apakah itu tidak di sebut manja..._

_Dasar manja..._

_Hyung..._

_._

_Kau bukan hyung ku..._

_._

_Kita tidak sedarah..._

_._

_Selama ini aku tinggal dengan orang asing..._

Suara-suara itu terus terngiang di kepalanya tapi tidak satu pun gambar-gambar yang muncul di kepalanya. Ia hanya merasa pernah mendengar suara itu, suara yang amat ia rindukan. Leeteuk memegang kepalanya yang berat. Hingga ia jatuh terduduk di depan pintu kamar itu "argh" erang nya pelan. Leeteuk mencoba membuka matanya yang terasa berat,samar-samar ia melihat seperti ada sebuah kunci. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan memungut benda itu "kunci apa ini?"tanya nya sendiri. Leeteuk menatap kenop pintu, bukan kah ia memang berencana membuka pintu itu? yah. leeteuk berharap itu adalh kunci pintu yang selama ini trekunci.

Leeteuk mencoba bangkit dan memasukan kunci kedalam lubung kenop. Ia putar dengan sabar

Cklek!

Dan semuanya seperti mimpi...

To Be Continued.. ^_^

Berlanjut ke chapter selanjutnya. 2 chapt lagi selesai..eheheheh gumawo buat reder yg udah nyempentin review.. saya minta maaf kalau ngga bisa bales review satu-satu karena banyak kerjaan di kantor. Ngga di edit pula..

Yg nunggu bumteuk sabar yah.. lagi proses.. dikit lagi selesai

Sekali lagi gumawo #bowed#


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Donghae menghela nafas lega karena masalah akhirnya selesai, yang ia lakukan hanyalah tutup mulut bahwa Kyuhyun adalah adik Leeteuk yang dulu. namja itu masuk kedalam rumah, tidak terasa hari sudah berganti malam. Namun Donghae heran kenapa lampu di rumah nya belum di nyalakan? "Teuki hyung"panggil nya sambil memandang ke seluruh ruangan. Donghae menyalakan seluruh lampu ruangan,matanya membulat shock ketika melihat Leeteuk berada di lantai dua tepat di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun "Hyung!" seru Donghae berlari menghampiri hyung nya.

Setelah sampai di lanati 2, Donghae memandang wajah hyung nya. Ia juga melihat pintu kamar itu terbuka "hyung"

"sejak kapan kau mengetahui Kyuhyun adalah adik ku yang meninggalkanku?"

"Ka-kau ingat?"

Leeteuk menoleh kearah Donghae "kenapa kau menyembunyikannya Hae?"

Donghae mengeplakan tangan ya "dia bukan adikmu!" teriak Donghae. Ia kesal karena Leeteuk tetap menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai adiknya padahal Kyuhyun telah mencampakannya "dia yg mencampakkan mu"

"lalu apakah kau adik kandung ku?"

Pertanyaan Leeteuk membuat Donghae mundur "Hae... kau tahu dimana Kyuhyun kan?" Donghae menatap nanar Leeteuk, segala sesuatu nya tentang.. kyuhyun, Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun. "kau pasti bertemu dengan nya setelah melihat kamar itu kan?"

"Kyuhyun kusuruh pergi jauh dari seoul, mungkin sekarang ia berada di bandara"jawab Donghae enteng, ia sudah terlalu kesal dengan Leeteuk. Leeteuk sendiri tidak percaya dengan ucapan Donghae barusan. 'menyuruh'? itu berarti Donghae memang menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menjauhi Leeteuk "kenapa kau melakukan ini Hae"

"karena aku menyayangi mu"

Leeteuk mundur beberapa langkah, ia mundur untuk menjauhi Donghae. Leeteuk berbalik menuruni anak tangga "aku akan mengejar Kyuhyun"

"Hyung!" seru Donghae. Ia ikut mengejar Leeteuk "hyung.. berhenti! Aku juga adik mu kan" serunya sambil terus berlari mengejar Leeteuk. Sedangkan Leeteuk terus berlari tanpa mendengarkan kata-kata Donghae.

"hyung!" kali ini donghae berteriak. Leeteuk yang sudah di sebrang jalan mendadak berhenti, ia menolah ke arah Donghae lalu berbalik lagi untuk meninggalkan Donghae. Donghae berlari tanpa melihat rambu lalu lintas "aku juga adikmu hyung!"

Brak!

Darah segar keluar dari kepala Donghae, namja itu tertabrak mobil saat hendak menyusul. Leeteuk pun langsung menoleh ke arah Donghae yang sudah bersimbah darah "Donghae-ah" serunya panik, ia segera memeluk Donghae "siapapun tolong panggil ambulan" pintanya. "Donghae.. bangun.. Hae jangan buat hyung khawatir" Leeteuk memeluk Donghae erat, ia tidak mau kehilangan Donghae untuk selama-lamanya.

Pikiran Leeteuk pun tertuju pada Kyuhyun yang mungkin sudah ada di bandara. Leeteuk harus memilih antara Donghae dan Kyuhyun.. tidak. Dia hanya berharap bisa menyelamatkan Donghae dan menyusul Kyuhyun.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"yakin kau akan meninggalkan Seoul?"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang "Yesung Sunbae" Yesung tersenyum "kenapa Sunbae tau aku ada di bandara"

"itu tidak penting yang penting adalah, apa kau yakin akan meninggalkan seoul? Saat ini Donghae sedang di rumah sakit"

Kyuhyun langsung menatap Yesung untuk meminta penjelasan "aku tadi langsung datang ke rumah sakit setelah di hubungi oleh Leeteuk-hyung, Donghae kekurangan darah sekarang.. bisa kau batalkan kepergian mu?"

Kyuhyun diam sejenak. Ia tidak membenci Donghae justru ia harus berterimakasih karena telah merawat Leeteuk. "kita kerumah sakit"

Yesung tersenyum mendengar keputusan Kyuhyun. kedua namja itu segera pergi kerumah sakit. Sesampainya disana, Kyuhyun melihat Leeteuk yg sedang duduk di ruang UGD sambil menangis "Leeteuk-ssi" tegur Kyuhyun

Leeteuk reflek menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun "Kyuhyun-ah.. " mendengar Leeteuk memanggilnya seperti itu, Kyuhyun langsung bisa menyimpulkan kalau Leeteuk sudah mengingat semuanya "Kyuhyun-ah.. bogoshipeo"Leeteuk langsung memeluk Kyuhyun "Kyu.. miahne" ucapnya berulang-ulang.

"keluarga Lee Donghae"

Panggilan dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang UGD menginterupsi keduanya. Leeteuk melepaskan pelukan nya dan berbalik menghadap dokter "saya kakak nya"

"stok darah yg sama dengan adik anda sudah habis"

"ambil darah ku dok"

Kyuhyun dan Yesung saling menatap heran, mereka berdua tahu Donghae bukan adik kandung Leeteuk jadi sudah di pastikan golongan darah mereka berdua berbeda "kalau beg—"

"Leeteuk-ssi" seorang dokter menginterupsi Leeteuk dan Dokter yg bertanggung jawab menangani Donghae. Leeteuk mengerutkan kening nya "aku langsung kesini karena mendengar Lee Donghae mengalami kecelakaan"

"..."

"ah.. miahne.. aku adalah dokter yang waktu itu menangani anda sewaktu kecelakaan, dan jangan terkejut kalau aku mengenal Donghae"

'bagaimana kau mengenal Donghae"

"dia adalah orang yg waktu itu menyumbangkan darah nya padamu.. aku tidak menyangka dia adalah adik mu"

Leeteuk membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Ini kebetulan atau takdir "ma-maksudnya?"

"waktu itu saya sedang kebingungan mencari darah yg bergolongan sama dengan anda, tiba-tiba secara tidak sengaja saya menabrak Donghae yg katanya baru saja mengalami test golongan darah untuk keperluan sekolahnya, dan kebetulan saya menanyakan golongan darah nya. Ternyata sama dengan anda dan aku meminta nya mendonorkan darahnya."

"lalu?" tanya Yesung

"seperti yang anda ketahui Donghae tidak tahu siapa yg menerima darahnya.. saat itu saya telah memeriksa golongan darah Kyuhyun-ssi sebelum akhirnya bertemu dengan Donghae"

Dokter Choi yg menangani Donghae berdeham untuk menginterupsi "kalau begitu Leeteuk-ssi ikut saya untuk mendonorkan darah anda"

Tanpa banyak bicara Leeteuk langsung menuruti dokter Choi dan menjalani pemeriksaan. Dokter langsung memeriksa Leeteuk, setelah di rasa sehat Dokter langsung mengambil darah nya 'ambil seberapa banyak yg dibutuhkan' batinnya. Leeteuk meneteskan air matanya, ia merasa takdir mempermainkannya. Kyuhyun bukan adik kandung nya kembali dan sekarang ia menemukan adik kandung nya—Donghae. Donghae yg baginya hanya berpura-pura sebagai adik kandung nya ternyata benar-benar memiliki hubungan darah dengannya.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun masih duduk di depan ruang UGD sibuk mengarungi pikiran masing-masing "aku tidak percaya kalau Donghae yang ku suruh untuk menjadi dongsaeng palsu Leeteuk ternyata benar-benar dongsaeng kandung nya"

"apa masih ada tempat untuk ku" Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Yesung "kau bilang aku benar-benar tidak bisa memutar waktu ku kembali kan? kalau begitu apakah masih ada tempat bagiku untuk mengarungi waktu yg terus berjalan?"

Yesung diam, kali ini ia tidak bisa berbicara banyak seperti biasanya "kenapa diam Yesung sunbae?"

"memang apa yg harus ku komentari?" Yesung berdiri dan menepuk bahu Kyuhyun "aku ada urusan nanti aku akan datang lagi, sampaikan pada hyung mu"

Kyuhyun mengusap wajah nya dengan kedua tangan nya. Ia menunggu Leeteuk yg sedang mendonorkan darahnya. Di dalam ruangan,Leeteuk menatap langit-langit sambil menunggu darah nya selesai di ambil "kalau merasa pusing atau lemas harap beritahu kami"

Leeteuk mengangguk samar, bahkan ia rela mati kehabisan darah jika Donghae membutuhkannya "Kyuhyun..." gumam nya. Ia berharap Kyuhyun masih d tempat dan tidak pergi kemana-mana.

Leeteuk merasa mual,kepalanya juga pusing bahkan tubuhnya sudah terasa lemas. Wajahnya berubah pucat. Darah nya sepertinya sudah cukup banyak terambil "Kyu~"panggil nya.

"astaga Leeteuk-ssi!" seru seorang petugas yg menyadari Leeteuk akan kehilangan kesadaran nya. Sangat bahaya jika Leeteuk terlalu banyak menyumbangkan darahnya "kenapa tidak mengatakan kalau anda merasa pusing" petugas itu mencabut jarum yg ada di lengan Leeteuk dan memberinya plester.

"apa adik ku akan selamat"

"tentu saja.. anda boleh keluar sekarang, dan cobalah untuk makan agar kondisi anda pulih"

Leeteuk mengangguk. Setelah itu ia berjalan menuju ruang operasi, Kyuhyun mungkin juga ada disana. Donghae sudah bisa di pindahkan ke ruang operasi. Leeteuk berjalan sambil meraba tembok rumah sakit, badannya masih terasa lemas tapi masih bisa tersenyum ketika melihat Kyuhyun sedang dudukdi depan ruang operasi "Kyuhyun-ah" panggil Leeteuk dengan suara parau. Ia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun,

Brugh! Leeteuk langsung ambruk memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat "hyung"

"Kyuhyun-ah akhirnya kau kembali"

"wajah mu pucat.. ayo kita makan hyung. kau pasti kehabisan banyak darah"

Leeteuk menggeleng pelan "Kyu.. kau mau kembali kan?"

Kyuhyun diam. Apakah ia harus mengiyakan atau menolak? Bagaimana dengan Donghae? Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak sedarah dengan mereka berdua "tapi aku kan tidak sedarah dengan kalian"

"apa itu masalah buat mu? Sungguh Kyu.. aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu. persetan dengan sedarah atau tidak yg terpenting kau akan selalu jadi dongsaeng ku"

Kyuhyun masih diam, berusaha mencerna kata-kata Leeteuk "tapi aku melukai mu hyung"

Leeteuk menggeleng keras "tidak.. aku sudah memaafkan mu. Kau menyayangi ku?"

"tentu saja hyung!"

"kalau begitu kembalilah, apalagi yang kau ragukan? Donghae pasti akan menerima mu juga"

Plop

Lampu ruang operasi sudah meredup, tanda nya Donghae sudah menyelesaikan operasinya. Dokter pun keluar dari ruangan itu "Lee Donghae-ssi sudah melewati masa kritis, ia akan segera sadar. syukurlah operasi berjalan lancar" jelas sang dokter sambil tersenyum

"terima kasih Tuhan" ucap Lee Teuk sambil menjabat tangan Dokter. Mereka berdua membungkuk setelah dokter itu pamit, mereka bisa bernafas lega sekarang. Donghae pun di pindahkan ke kamar rawat.

Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk bergantian menjaga nya "sebaiknya kau pulang dulu hyung, kau terlihat sangat lelah. Biar aku saja yg menjaga Donghae" pinta Kyuhyun. namun Leeteuk menolak, Kyuhyun tau bagaimana Leeteuk. Tentu ia tidak akan beranjak sedikit pun ketika orang yg di sayanginya menderita seperti ini. Kyuhyun pernah merasakan itu. "apa dia akan mudah menerima ku hyung? bagaimana kalau tidak? Kau pilih aku atau dia yg memang adik kandung mu?"

"Donghae pasti menerima mu, dan aku tidak akan memilih salah satu dari kalian karena kalian berdua adalah milik ku. kalau pun aku di paksa memilih maka aku memilih mati"

Kyuhyun shock mendengarnya. Leeteuk melanjutkan pembicaraan nya "karena aku tidak mau memilih salah satu diantara kalian"

"kalau begitu boleh aku pulang hyung?"

Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun tidak mengerti "aku mau menaruh baju-baju ku di rumah"

Mendengar jawaban itu, Leeteuk langsung mengangguk antusias. Ia tahu Kyuhyun kembali ke pelukannya. Leeteuk tidak perlu mencari tahu kenapa Kyuhyun bukan adik kandung nya, baginya itu tidak penting. Leeteuk akan menganggap itu tidak pernah terjadi "pulang lah Kyu, kamar mu masih sama seperti dulu"

"arraseo hyung"

Setelah Kyuhyun pergi, Leeteuk kembali menatap Donghae yg masih terbaring "bangunlah Hae.. miahne aku melukai mu seperti ini"

0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bergerak!

Donghae menggerakan jari jemarinya setelah dua hari tertidur pulas. Perlahan ia membuka matanya, sedikit silau dan ia melihat ada sesuatu yg aneh. Ia mengenal namja cantik itu tapi ia tidak tahu siapa namja satunya lagi. "Hae buka matamu jagiya"

Donghae mencoba menuruti perintah Leeteuk, setelah ia sadar sepenuhnya barulah Donghae bisa mengenali namja satunya lagi "Kyuhyun!" serunya tertahan

"jangan banyak bicara dulu Hae.. hyung akan menjelaskan semuanya setelah kau sadar sepenuh nya."

"akan ku panggilkan Dokter, Teuki hyung"

Mendengar Kyuhyun memanggil Leeteuk dengan sebutan Teuki hyung tentu ia bisa mengambil kesimpulan. Kyuhyun sudah kembali, ingatan hyung nya pun kembali sempurna. Donghae sendiri bingung, apa ia harus senang atau sedih? Apa kebohongannya selama ini terbongkar. Tetapi melihat Leeteuk yg terus menerus tersenyum sambil mengelus rambutnya membuatnya yakin bahwa kehadiran Kyuhyun lah yg paling penting di banding dengan dirinya.

"miahne" ucap Donghae memulai pembicaraan

"untuk?"

"aku telah berbohong padamu, aku berpura-pura menjadi dongsaeng mu. Aku egois karena ingin hyung mengingatku"

"bicara apa kau"

Donghae diam

"kau adik kandung ku Hae"

Donghae terkejut. Namun ia tidak tahu harus memulai darimana "waktu itu aku keruangan darah saat mengalami kecelakaan, dan orang yg menyumbangkan darah nya padaku adalah kau. Faktanya kau juga yg menyelamatkan ku saat berusaha bunuh diri. Dokter yg menanganiku dulu meceritakan semuanya dan saat kau kritis. Aku mencuri kesempatan untuk memeriksa DNA mu, dan memang benar. Kita berdua saudara kandung"

Donghae mnitikan air matanya "bagaimana bisa hyung? jadi selama ini aku tinggal dengan hyung ku sendiri? " donghae makin terisak kencang ambil meremas selimutnya.

"dokternya sudah datang" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap Donghae canggung. Setelah di periksa dan di berikan obat, perlahan Donghae tertidur dengan isak tangis yg masih tersisa

"setelah sadar aku akan menjelaskan semuanya jadi tunggulah sebentar lagi Kyu..."

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk di samping Donghae, namja di depanya ini sekarang adalah hyung nya. Entah Donghae menganggapnya atau tidak, ia akan berusaha menjadi saudara yg baik untuknya. "eungh" Donghae melenguh pelan "Kyuhyun? mana Teukie hyung?"

"ia pulang sebentar untuk beristirahat, kau mau apa hyung?"

Donghae langsung memalingkan wajahnya mendengar Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'hyung'. kyuhyun menjadi keluarga baru baginya, bagi Leeteuk, Kyuhyun bukan lah orang baru. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Leeteuk menjelaskan semuanya dan memohon agar ia bisa menerima Donghae_._

_Flashback_

_Setelah Donghae sedikit membaik, Leeteuk mencari kesempatan untuk menjelaskan segala sesuatunya pada Donghae. Tentunya Leeteuk harus berhati-hati menjelaskannya,kalau sampai gegabah maka Donghae bisa celaka lagi_

"_Hae-ah tatap wajah hyung"_

_Donghae yg masih menatap ke arah jendela langsung memalingkan wajah nya ke arah Leeteuk. "hyung sudah mengingat semua nya Hae"_

"_lalu?"_

"_Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan untuk tetap bersama hyung dan juga dengan mu, ia akan menjadi dongsaeng mu. Maknae kita.. kau bisa menerimanya?"_

"_memang nya aku bisa apa hyung? kehadiran Kyuhyun sepertinya lebih baik di banding dengan ku"_

_Leeteuk menggenggam tangan Donghae "tidak.. Hae kau dan Kyuhyun sama-sama penting dalam hidupku. Kalau aku tidak mempedulikan mu aku tentu tidak akan mendonorkan darah ku padamu dan memilih menemui Kyuhyun."_

"_tapi aku lah yg menyuruhnya pergi hyung!" teriak Donghae kencang. Leeteuk sampai terkejut mendengar Donghae berteriak seperti itu "aku membohongi mu.. aku berpura-pura menjadi Dongsaeng mu"_

"_tapi kau dongsaeng ku" ucap Leeteuk yg mulai terisak "meskipun kau bukan adik kandung ku, itu tidak masalah buat ku. kau yg menemani ku Hae,aku menyayangi mu. Aku mohon kau tetap bersamaku dan menerima Kyuhyun sebagai Dongsaeng mu" Leeteuk menatap Donghae dengan mata berkaca-kaca, berharap Donghae mau menerima keadaan yg sekarang _

_Donghae juga tidak tega melihat Leeteuk menangis seperti itu. bagaimana pun itu semua demi kebahagiaan Leeteuk. Donghae pun mengangguk setuju sambil tersenyum "ne hyung.. aku menerima Kyuhyun dan itu demi kau"_

"_gumawo Hae.. jeongmal gumawo" Leeteuk memeluk Donghae erat. Donghae pun kembali berfikir, apa ia mampu bersikap seperti biasanya mengingat ia pernah bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun. mungkin akan tercipta kecanggungan nantinya. _

_Flashback end_

"Donghae-hyung?"

Donghae tersadar dari lamunan nya da menatap Kyuhyun "aku tidak terbiasa dipanggil hyung olehmu"

"lalu aku harus memanggil mu apa?" jawab Kyuhyun agak sewot. Ia juga agak risih memanggil Donghae dengan embel-embel 'hyung', wajah Donghae bahkan terlihat kekanakan "kita saudara sekarang" lanjutnya

"aku tahu"

"jujur saja aku masih canggung"

"aku juga"jawab Donghae

Keduanya lalu terdiam tanpa ada yg mulai bicara satu sama lain. atmosphere di sekitar benar-benar terasa sangat canggung. "Kyu.. Hae... "panggil Leeteuk yg masuk kedalam ruangan "Donghae-ah kau bisa pulang hari ini, dokter bilang kau sudah cukup sehat"

"aku akan merapikan barang-barang nya hyung" pinta Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun lalu menoleh lagi ke arah Donghae yg memandang keluar jendela 'canggung sekali.. apa ini baik untuk mereka? apa salah satu dari mereka ku pisahkan?' batin Leeteuk yg merasakan suasana aneh itu.

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

To be Continue ^_^

Ngga terasa sebentar lagi tamat... part yg tearkhir itu lebih fokus ke Kyuhae yg berusaha buat lebih akrab. Leeteuk nya ngumpet sebentar..nyahahahah

Maap gila nya kumat gara-gara teuki mau wamil

yg mau jd temen aq silahkan add di Cassinta MelyanaTeukiIsmyInspirit

Balesan review: U_U di FF SPY

DadonkELFanakTeukmma : ngga rela di tinggal teuki.. huhuhuh

Shin Hyeri : meski ngga ikhlas tapi mau gimana lagi..justru klo dia ngga wamil kesannya gimana gitu

DenisPark : ngga bisa ngebayangin si kyu jd leader,hahaha

Pho1412 : saya juga galau

ChoHee : di sogok Kyu pake apa nih smpe setuju Kyu jadi Leader? Gumawo chingu

Shofiy Nurlatief : gumawo chingu! Si magnae emang kebanyakan tingkah!#dobom sparkyu

Park Nara Quinnevil : tau tuh si maknae.. aslinya emang dia pernah nanya ke teuki dia bisa ngga jadi

wookiesomnia : aku ngga rela di tinggal wamil! #sapa yg nanya juga# biar di kata evil dia bisa do'a loh.. jarang kan liat evil do'a? Heheh#kidding

Nurama Nurmala : gumawo chingu... aku juga suka sm ff buatan chingu aku juga pernah ngereview ff chingu.. tp semoga ngga bosen sm genre aku yg kebanyakan family. Gumawo juga atas sarannya, bakal aku perbaiki lagi ^_^

TanSintha-AnakHanChul :aku juga ngga tau dapet kata-kata itu #dilempar bom# gumawo chingu

Balesan Review Chapt 4 & 5 FF Back Turn The Time

AvieGreatest : iya bakal lanjut kok! Gumawo chingu

lee minji elf : iya happy ending kok.. klo angst ntar saya kena

Gyurievil : gumawo chingu! Boleh kok..

cloud3024 : aslinya dia ngga jahat dia Cuma takut teuki tuh ninggalin dia aja.. teuki ngga bakal pingsan kok, wong di dalem kamar ngga ada setan apa-apa _

retiscuitersc : ni udha lanjut chingu

dewi90 : tunggu bentar lg chingu.. -_-

Hikari tsuky : siplah! Pasti kilat kok..

DenisPark : ini udah lanjut chingu dan bakal di lanjut smpe END. Bumteuknya masih proses..heheh

President of the girls : si hae di katain tau tuh c ikan kepo bngt!

Aiiukiu: anyong chingu! Bakal cepet update... saya usahakan.

Hikari tsuky :pasti update kok... ceritanya sedih? Aq siapin tisu deh #lho?

cloud3024 : iy.. coz klo Kyu tetep di deket teuki. yesung takut teuki bunuh diri lagi..

lyah! Akhirnya selesai juga chapt. 6 dan tinggal chapter terakhir. Dengan selesainya ff ini maka saya bakal hiatus beberapa saat

#sok penting bngt si thor!#

Karna mesti ngurus event di kantor,pasti waktunya sempit buat ngetik ff. Nih laptop jd berubah berfungsi Cuma ngetik proposal dan surat-surat #dies#. Hehhehehe bakal ada 1 ff oneshoot yg udah saya siapin pastinya.

Sekali lagi gumawo chingu! Dan juga minal aidin walfaidzin. Maafin kalo aku banyak salah sama reader.

Sekali lagi miahne dan gumawo ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The Last Chapter

_Even if it hurts, even if I get hurt, I can only live if there is you..._

Kamar Donghae tetap berada di lantai 1 bersebelahan dengan kamar Leeteuk, kamar Kyuhyun tentunya berada di lantai 2, tetap dengan kamar nya yg dulu. bukanya ramai dengan teriakan-teriakan manja, justru rumah itu malah sepi karena kecanggungan Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk menatap langit-langit kamarnya mencoba memikirkan cara untuk membuat dongsaeng-dongsaeng nya bersikap biasa satu sama lain. "apa aku pura-pura sakit saja ya"

"jangan bodoh hyung"

Leeteuk menoleh ke arah suara. "Yesungie!" Yesung mengangkat kedua bahunya "kenapa kau bisa ada disini"

"kau lupa kalau aku memang sering kesini?"

Leeteuk tersenyum aneh. "hyung.. perushaan menyuruh kita untuk ke jepang menangani perushaan anak cabang disana" jelas Leeteuk to the point.

"bagaimana dengan adik-adik ku, dengan keadaan seperti ini tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan mereka. " Leeteuk menghela nafas "lagi pula kenapa juga sih perushaan itu menyuruh ku mengurusi perushaan yg sudah hampir bangkrut"

Yesung mengangkat bahu acuh. Ia juga mana tahu kalau di suruh mengurusi anak perushaan manajement yg sedang terlibat banyak masalah. Mendadak Yesung mempunyai ide cemerlang "apa?" tanya Leeteuk yg merasa tatapan Yesung sedikit aneh padanya "kau tidak mungkin menyukai ku kan?" lanjut Leeteuk pede

"MWOYA!" seru Yesung tidak percaya dengan ucapan Leeteuk barusan. Speertinya Leeteuk benar-benar aneh "aku masih normal tau! Ah! Lupakan. Jadi gini.. bukankah kau mau membuat mereka saling terbiasa? " Leeteuk mengangguk "kita pergi ke jepang saja, kalau kau meninggalkan mereka berdua maka akan timbul perasaan saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. selama ini mereka berdua selalu bergantung padamu. Kalau kau pergi tentu ma tak mau mereka akan saling bekerja sama dan melindungi satu sama lain"

Leeteuk mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti "benar juga.. berapa lama kita di jepang?"

"mungkin 2 atau 3 tahun, bukan waktu yg lama. Kita bisa pulang ke seoul tiap beberapa bulan sekali"

"ide bagus !"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Leeteuk mengumpulkan kedua dongsaeng nya di meja makan,dan tentunya masih dengan suasana yg tidak menyenangkan. Kyuhyun juga baru pulang melakukan konfrensi pers, karena ia memutuskan kembali menjadi penyayi. Semenjak masalah dengan Leeteuk dan Donghae selesai, ia bisa melanjutkan impiannya itu. "ada yg ingin hyung katakan" Leeteuk memulai pembicaraan "sesuai dengan permintaan perushaan, hyung akan di berangkat kan ke jepang untuk mengurus anak perushaan"

Keduanya diam dan memandang Leeteuk "andwe!" seru Donghae terlebih dulu "bagaimana dengan ku dan Kyuhyun?"

"kalian kan sudah dewasa.. mana mungkin aku mengurusi kalian terus. Aku juga punya kesibukan. Oh! Ayolah.. kalian tidak akan mati kelaparan karena aku tidak masak kan?"

"kalau itu kemauan hyung, aku tidak mungkin bisa mencegahnya"

Donghae langsung memelototi Kyuhyun seakan mengatakan kau-mau-mati? "nah.. itu tahu. Kalau begitu besok hyung akan berangkat, lebih cepat lebih baik"

"selama hyung tidak ada, hyung berharap kalian bisa bekerjasama agar hidup kalian terus berlanjut. Heheheh kalian pastinya tidak mau mati kelaparan kan?"

Donghae tidak menjawab pertanyaan aneh Leeteuk, tentu saja ia akan mati kelaparan. Siapa yg akan memasak dan mebersihkan rumah. Donghae menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yg masih santai mengunyah makanannya lalu menghela nafas. Ia tahu Kyuhyun pasti ada manager yg mengurus keperluannya lagi pula anak itu akan jarang dirumah. Sepertinya Leeteuk lupa kalau adiknya yg satu itu penyayi.

.

.

Donghae terus-terusan menggerutu selama menemani Leeteuk di bandara, pasalnya ia berjalan di samping Kyuhyun yg melakukan penyamaran super aneh. Sehingga orang-orang memandang mereka aneh. "kenapa sih kau tidak menyamar yg normal-normal aja. Penyamaran mu kayak teroris tahu.. kenapa tidak sekalin bawa tabung aja biar dikira penyemprotan nyamuk"

"lalu kau mau kita di kejar-kejar fans ku"

"itu kan kau yg di kejar-kejar bukan aku"

"tapi kau hyung ku yg harus melindungi ku"

"..." donghae langsung diam tidak menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun lagi. Selalu saja ia kalah kalau beragument dengan Kyuhyun. leeteuk yg dari tadi tenang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya 'apa mereka benar-benar bisa aku tinggal?' batinnya. Leeteuk berdiri dari tempat duduk nya dan menarik koper nya karena ia harus segera masuk kedalam pesawat.

Leeteuk menghadap ke arah dongsaeng nya. "jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Ne?" pesannya sambil mengusap rambut Kyuhyun dan Donghae bergantian "kalian harus saling menjaga satu sama lain karna kalian saudara"

"ne hyung" jawab mereka bersamaan. Leeteuk tersenyum puas, ia lalu berjalan menuju pesawat sambil melambaikan tangan nya.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae tetap berdiri di tempat sampai Leeteuk benar-benar menghilang. Donghae menghela nafas lalu berbalik arah meninggalkan Kyuhyun. kyuhyun mengikutinya dari belakang, ia melepas kacamata dan topi dan syal karena merasa panas

"Kyuhyun Oppa! KYAAA!" seruan beberapa gadis yg menyadari keberadaan nya langsung membuat Kyuhyun terkejut.

"lari hyung!" seru Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Donghae, tanpa peduli dengan ocehan yg keluar dari mulut hyung nya itu. meski begitu Donghae merasa pasrah di bawa kemana Kyuhyun pergi, ia juga merasa kasihan pada dongsaeng nya itu. hubungan yg canggung sepertinya membuatnya lelah, setelah selesai beraktivitas senyum dari keluarga lah yg membuat rasa lelah itu menguar tetapi setiap pulang, Keduanya hanya tersenyum canggung dan menyapa jika hanya berpapasan saja.

Kyuhyun akhirnya berhenti dimana mobil nya terparkir. Kyuhyun masih terengah-engah begitupun Donghae "miahne hyung..."

"kenapa kau melepas penyamaran mu sih Kyu.. dasar pabo" omel Donghae yg masih mengatur nafas nya. Donghae menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun "kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya nya tanpa sadar. bagaimana pun ia adalah hyung yg harus menjaga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangan nya tanda ia tidak apa-apa "aku saja yg menyetir" Donghae mengambil alih kemudi. Selama perjalanan mereka berdua hanya diam, tidak ada pembicraan yg keluar dari mulut mereka.

Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai rumah. Saling menatap dan ke kamar masing-masing. Berharap besok akan lebih baik.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Donghae duduk di meja makan sambil menopang dagu nya,sesekali namja itu menghela nafas. Tidak ada sarapan pagi atau teriakan Leeteuk yg menyuruh nya bangun,tidak ada Leeteuk benar-benar menyusahkan.

Kyuhyun yg sudah rapi segera turun menuju tempat Donghae.

Diam...

Mereka berdua hanya diam satu sama lain tanpa ada yg berbicara atau berinisiatif membuat sarapan. Jika ada Leeteuk saja mereka bisa saling bicara tapi jika tidak ada maka keduanya hanya diam seperti ini, lagi-lagi mereka bergantung pada Leeteuk. Menyusahkan.

Tinnnn!

Suara klakson mobil di tekan berkali-kali, itu tanda bahwa Kyuhyun harus pergi untuk menyelesaikan jadwalnya. "aku pergi hyung"

Donghae hanya mengangguk. Jika Donghae menonton TV maka ia akan menemukan Kyuhyun di stasiun mana pun.. dan itu membuat Donghae tambah bosan dan bingung "apa aku masih belum bisa menerima nya?"gumam nya sendiri. donghae sendirian dirumah, biasanya ia akan menghabiskan waktu untu bekerja paruh waktu dan kuliah, tetapi ia ingin bolos kuliah satu hari saja.

Donghae menyalakan Tv meski ia tahu seluruh stasiun tv akan menayangkan wajah sang adik. Binggo! Baru saja ia menekan tombol di remote dan ia sudah melihat wajah Kyuhyun di tv padahal baru saja anak itu pergi untuk syuting. "menyebalkan!" serunya sambil membuang remote tv di sofa.

Donghae menatap langit-langit rumah,sejenak matanya beralih ke lantai dua dimana kamar Kyuhyun berada. "kekamar Kyuhyun ah.. siapa tahu ada yg menarik dari nya" Donghae langsung bergegas ke lantai dua menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

Cklek!

"si bodoh itu tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya"

Kyuhyun: huatchiiim!

Donghae mulai membuka pintu perlahan, ia menatap sekeliling isi kamar Kyuhyun. ada bingkai photo yg terpasang rapi di dinding serta meja belajar, kaset PS tersusun rapi sesuai abjad. Yg berantakan adalah kabel dan stick PS yg belum di rapikan. "hmmm" Donghae menghela nafas sambil merapikan kabel yg berantakan itu.

"eh?" tangan Donghae menyentuh buku kecil berwarna biru, seperti diari "itu rahasia Donghae" gumam nya pada dirinya sendiri. 'tapi penasaran!" serunya seperti orang gila 'sedikit aja deh bacanya"

Donghae mulai membuka buku kecil itu, di mulai dari halaman pertama. Rasanya seperti bukan Kyuhyun kalau ia menulis buku diari.

'_ini bukan seperti diriku, aku bukan tipe orang yg menulis apa yg terjadi. tapi saat ini aku bingung apa yg harus ku lakukan tanpa ' Teukie hyung'. well. Ini hari kedua aku meninggalkannya di rumah sakit. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan nya selama ini. Aku benar-benar jahat,Teukie hyung pasti tidak akan mau memaafkanku karena telah membuang nya. Asal tahu saja, rasanya ssangat sakit ketika tahu aku bukan adik kandung nya.'_

Donghae membuka halaman selanjutnya

'_aku penasaran siapa keluarga ku, darimana asalku, dan kenapa aku bisa masuk kedalam keluarga Teukie hyung. aku benar-benar sendirian'_

Tangan Donghae berhenti untuk membalik halaman selanjutnya. Mereka berdua sama. Sama-sama terluka karena takdir. Donghae kemudian membalik halaman selanjutnya, tapi nihil. Kyuhyun tidek menulis apa-apa lagi. Donghae bisa menebak bahwa Kyuhyun berusaha menjadi artis setelah ia menulis diari itu.

"eh? Masih ada!" ternyata ada sbeuah tulisan di halaman terakhir

'seberapa kuat pun aku melupakan Teukie hyung, kasih sayang nya membuat ku tidak bisa melupakannya. Sekuat apapun aku membenci Donghae hyung, dialah yg merawat Teukie hyung. aku menyayangi mereka berdua lebih dari apapun. '

"huh! Dia ternyata membenci ku!" Donghae diam sebentar dan meletakan buku diari milik Kyuhyun ke tempat asalnya. "akulah yang sebenarnya masih belum menerimanya sebagai adik ku"

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jam 12 malam, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun pulang dengan sangat larut. Ia menghela nafas dan melihat jam tangan nya "pasti Hae hyung sudah tidur" ia lalu mengacak rambuut nya "pasti aku tidak di bukain pintuuuuu!" serunya heboh. Ia jadi ingat Leeteuk hyung yang tidak pernah mau membukakan pintu kalau ia pulang telat. Belum tentu juga Donghae melakukan hal yang sama, tapi mengingat donghae adik kandung Leeteuk mungkin saja keduanya memiliki sifat yang sama.

Kyuhyun segera mengemudikan mobilnya,cuaca pun sedang tidak mendukung karena mendadak hujan.

Donghae membuka tirai jendela kamarnya 5 menit sekali, berharap Kyuhyun pulang dengan selamat. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam, yang ada di pikiran Donghae adalah bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun kecelakaan, kan banyak artis yang sering kecelakaan ketika pulang larut.

Tin.

Suara klakson mobil Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera turun dari mobil nya sambil berlari karena sedang turun hujan. Bajunya sedikit basah

Cklek

Baru saja ia mau mengetuk pintu tetapi Donghae sudah ada di hadapannya sambil memabwa handuk. Dengan canggung Donghae memberikan handuk padanya "cepat masuk" kata donghae sambil memalingkan wajahnya

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan melangkah masuk. Melihat tingkah Donghae tadi membuat Kyuhyun mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Donghae masih belum menerima nya sebagai adik. "Hyung" panggil Kyuhyun sambil memegang lengan Donghae. Kyuhyun menutup pintu rumah lalu kembali memandang Donghae "kau masih belum menerima ku?"tanya Kyuhyun

"tidak..." ucapnya ragu "aku hanya..."

"hanya?"

"canggung" jawab donghae salah tingkah

"itu karena kau belum menerimaku sepenuhnya kan? kalau kau sudah menerima ku,kau tidak mungkin merasa canggung" cerocos Kyuhyun dengan nafas yg tersengal-sengal. Hmm. Kyuhyun kehujanan dan belum berganti baju. Bisa di katakan Kyuhyun terkena demam.

Donghae memegang kening Kyuhyun "kau demam"

"bukan urusan mu" ucap Kyuhyun ketus dan meninggalkan Donghae yang masih berdiri. Donghae menghela nafas. Ia kembali kekamarnya berharap besok Kyuhyun akan membaik.

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

Tidak ada Leeteuk, berarti Donghae harus memasak. Faktanya Donghae tidak bisa memasak sama sekali, ia hanya memandangi bahan-bahan makanan di kulkas—bingung. "hmm.. sepertinya harus pesan makanan"

Donghae naik kelantai dua menuju kamar Kyuhyun, untuk menawarkan makanan "Kyu.. kau mau makan apa? Akan aku pesan kan" seru Donghae sambil mengetuk pintu kamar nya."Kyu..?"tidak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun

Donghae memutar kenop pintu dan masuk kedaalam kamar adik nya itu "ya Tuhan" serunya kaget ketika melihat Kyuhyun terbaring dengan nafas yg tidak teratur dan badan yg mengigil. Donghae memegang kening Kyuhyun "panas!.. demam" Donghae mulai panik, ia mulai mondar mandir memikirkan cara agar Kyuhyun bisa sembuh "kalau panas berarti di kompres dengan air dingin...eh? dingin atau hangat ya? hangat aja deh"

Donghae segera turun kebawah mengambil air hangat dan handuk kecil, lalu mengompres dahi Kyuhyun "obat... obat penurun demam" Donghae turun lagi kelantai bawah mengobrak abrik kotak P3K yg ada di dapur. Mencari obat yg bertuliskan 'penurun demam' "ini dia!" Donghae segera naik menuju lantai dua, tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika mengingat sesuatu "sebelum minum obat harus makan dulu kan? aku kan ngga bisa masak" Donghae mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. ia segera menuju dapur menyiapkan alat dan bahan untuk membuat bubur. Ia menghubungi seorang ahjumma untuk memberinya resep membuat bubur, tidak mungkin Donghae menghubungi Leeteuk, ia bisa di penggal jika Teuki tahu Kyuhyun sakit karena ulah Donghae.

Donghae mulai membaca resep dengan seksama sambil terus memperhatikan bubur yg di masaknya. Setelah di rasa bubur nya siap, ia menuangkan bubur di manngkuk dan menaruhnya di nampan lengkap dengan air putih dan obat penurun demam.

"Kyu.. ayo bangun makan dulu" Donghae meletakan nampan itu di meja. Jari jemari Donghae menyentuh kening Kyuhyun "masih demam"

"hyung?" gumam Kyuhyun lirih, ia membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap Donghae yg sedang menyentuh dahinya "hyung merawatku?"

Donghae memalingkan wajah nya dan menyingkirkan tangan nya yg menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun. ia segera mengambil nampan "jangan banyak tanya, sebaiknya kau makan" Donghae mengangkat mangkuk bubur dan menyuapi Kyuhyun. meski agak canggung Donghae tetap menyuapi Kyuhyun secara perlahan "aku..." Donghae mulai bicara "aku bisa menerima mu sebagai adik ku.. aku butuh waktu untuk beradaptasi tetapi rasanya teralalu lama beradaptasi juga tidak bagus. " Donghae tertawa "kau adik ku sekarang"

"benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun ulang

"kalau tidak benar mana mungkin aku membuatkan mu bubur dan merawat mu. Bodoh!" Donghae menyuapi Kyuhyun dengan Kasar. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil

"boleh aku minta tolong hyung?"

"apa?"

"fans ku... mereka mungkin mengirimkan obat untuk ku dan menunggu diluar. Bisa kau keluar dan memberitahu mereka untuk pulang dan mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja"

"sejak kapan aku jadi manager mu" Donghae meletakan mangkuk bubur " minum obatnya" perintahnya tegas.

Donghae keluar dan membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya dan wow.. ia terkejut oleh fans Kyuhyun yg berjejer di depan sambil membawa berbagai macam obat dan vitamin. Tentunya ada makanan juga.

"adik ku tidak apa-apa kalian boleh pulang'

"benarkah? Tolong rawat Kyuhyun ya oppa!" seru yeoja-yeoja itu sambil membungkuk. "ternyata oppa ngga kalah ganteng sama Kyuhyun ya..."

"oppa jadi artis aja"

"boleh aku minta foto sama oppa ngga?"

Donghae langsung tersenyum dan menerima tawaran yeoja-yeoja itu untuk berfoto. Kyuhyun yg melihat kelakuan hyung nya itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memiliki dua orang yg menyayanginya, ia berjanji akan menjaga mereka berdua dengan nyawanya.

"ada untung nya juga aku sakit. Heheheh benar kata Teuki hyung, donghae itu paling tidak bisa melihat orang sakit." Kyuhyun segera mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Leeteuk 'hallo hyung.. hmmm. Ne.. ide mu berhasil"

"hahahaha.. akting mu bagus juga ya... "

" aku sakit beneran tahu padahal di skenario yg kita buat kan aku Cuma pura-pura eh malah demam beneran"

"anggap saja itu pengorbanan mu, si bodoh itu akhirnya membuang jauh-jauh rasa canggung nya padamu. Nah.. Kyu sekarang kau istirahatlah dan minum obat"

"ne hyung..."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega, rencana yg di buat Leeteuk dengan nya pun berhasil meski Kyuhyun ternyata malah demam beneran. Ini adalah rencana yg sengaja di buuat untuk membuat hati Donghae sedikit tergerak.

Well. Yg penting mereka semua bahagia sebagai keluarga

The end

Well. Akhirnya ff gaje ini tamat juga. Gumawo sekarung beras buat yg uda review dan ngebaca ff ini. Miahne juga kalau ada review yg ngga bisa saya balas. Karena kerjaan saya di kantor yg ngga ada habisnya.

And i'm back. With new ff. Seperti biasa genre ff saya masih bertema familiy.

Yosh.. sekali lagi gumawo chingu.. miahne kalau ada kata-kata yg ngga enak ataw review yg belum di bales.

Okeh.. see you in the next ff.


End file.
